Of Corrupted Blood
by Madnesz23
Summary: The story of Phoenix Drop is a grand one, but what if there was more...? A story that idolized the Lady Irene before turning its back on her for, in the eyes that it has, it has long fallen from grace and now... lives as a hidden soldier, one whose life will soon find a new meaning.
1. Chapter 1

Screams...  
Screams filled the youth's mind and ears as he stirred to see what was happening until he realize that he couldn't see through his left eye and the village, his home was ignited in fire as a being of fire and brimstone destroyed the area, horror filling his soul as he looked upon the monster that came forth, a demon of the Nether before his teeth were grinding in his jaw, standing up in anger as he held out his hand, feeling the connection complete with the demon realizing the same.  
"Magnolrag, demon of the Nether's fire and lava, by contact and will combined, I seal with the eye destroyed, your rage ends here!" The demon squirmed to escape, but it was far too late as the youth blacked out with eye blackened red and his actions holding the demon inside his vessel and ending the town before heading out with remorse and guilt, his actions having caused the end of the former village of Kraken Den...

He stirred, eyes looking up at the roof as he thought about his dream, an memory from a forgotten time as he pulled himself up and looked into the mirror that was set up in his room, gazing between the radiant blue and the char-black around the doomed red before he sighed, the reflection starting to show him the demon in his form. _"Are you still afraid of my power, human? Release me and you will no longer have to endure this angst of your life... and others."_  
"Quiet, you fel spawn, you are filled with lies, words that have no power now, you will stay and you will listen as you are now my darker half, a side I despises, but need for all my life." The youth tilted his head down as he continued, the power trying to surge. "I will not let go, this is my curse and my burden, you may have destroyed my home, but I was the fool in trusting them to help, it is me that now lives with your hatred, and it is I that has your spite for all living things that I must suppress." Hands leaving the basin, the youth turned and headed for the door as the reflection moved on its own as it asked.  
 _"How far do you think you can hold me in place, you can't keep up this charade forever."_  
"I have to, I have done wrong and now I must atone in my own way, Magnolrag, not in destruction, but something else..." The youth walked out and the reflection vanished as the voice went on in the youth's mind, a grim reminder to his past.

 _"Still, your will astounds me, such human powers and yet powerful strength in your vessel, it is a surprise that you never sought out the ruins of Phoenix Drop for your own."_ The youth stopped in his chamber of life, a familiar environment that eased his mind as he started to focus. _"If you carry on like this, you will end up far worse than what you are now..."_  
"Please... I require silence..." With that, the youth reached out to the fireplace, his mind clearing before clouding itself with magic, pulling the flame forth to encircle his being, hand stretched out before lashing out to take a plume of fire into his hand, the rest returning to the stone and hearth before he opened his hand, the plume growing into a female being, speaking as the sprite now looked at him. "Any news in the world that calls out for action?"

"It is something, but the spirits and nature itself is... confused, the threat of the Nether is growing, but there are signs of artifacts becoming active, even... HER relic." The youth paused as he processed the words, her relic... did that imply that...? The youth turned back to the sprite as the hand opened wide before he headed for the large wood doors that stood in his chamber, pushing them opening to the falling snow, a cold that festered around, but seems to melt to his touch as he strolled over to a railing of wood and watched over warriors, some dressed as bandits and others militia men and women with the sprite continuing. "The fact remains, sir, the Lady Irene... has returned to the world..."  
"I am not calling you out, spirit, but we need to be vigilant, keep your ears open to see where this 'Irene' host is and watch for any troubles that may occur." The spirit bowed as the youth spoke to himself, the eye flaring up in fire that did not scorch the youth. "I guess that you are getting what you wished for, a battle that will either end the world or preserve it."  
 _"My wishes are irrelevant nowadays, it is you that wishes for peace among a race that never stops in the wars and battles that they wage in the sake of gains, though you have the choice to move for one side or the other, dear light."_

"..." The youth sighed before he moved back inside as he finished his thoughts with something else. "Maybe, but for the battles that are to come, the name and person of 'Phanto' must be heartless and without mercy for both his allies and opponents will fear it, not embrace as some 'savior'..." The frost-bitten caps continued to blow on the mountains of Bright Port, a place that was unknown to who or what could be high up in the caps, emitting a glow of fires and lights in the darkened nights and weathered storms...


	2. Chapter 2

Sleep filled his being as he pondered his thoughts, the darkness of his mind soon embracing the heat of fire and spite as he glanced up to the burning fire in his soul, a booming voice addressing him as he was silent. **"Do you think that you will live from this, your soul belongs to me and, sooner or later, you will make a mistake and when that time comes... I will return in force..."**

Phanto opened his eyes once again and sat up before adjusting his blue eyepatch onto his head and hid the red eye before standing up to wander the interior of the base, passing members of his small group that were thankful for his aid and work to ensure they understood their place and to grow into better individuals for even the worse are forced into some form of torture that they never asked for.

He pushed the doors open as he headed on down to see what the civilians of the small base had to ask, settled on a small board in the entrance of the location as to endure the harsh weather and provide a excellent place to obtain requests, even the locals of Brightport can have their request completed. However, it was only a recent idea and Phanto was going to see if it works out to their advantage.  
His breathing reminded him that he was alive, he was still here and was not going anywhere at anytime now as he looked at the board, members of a 'supposed' order and civilians wander about the craved halls of stone before he spotted one, not simple as he pulled it away from the board and enough of a challenge to loosen his mind for a time.  
 _'As a humble request, I want you to save my daughter, she has been kidnapped by pirates off the coast of Brightport and I am willing to let her follow you should she choose to, so please, save my little songstress Melody.'_ Though the request sounded like something was off about the whole 'songstress' part, Phanto breathed as he took the request and headed back to get his gear together, approaching a dresser and opening it up to his light leather tunic, a sash with a number of throwing weapons and his belt that had a rapier and its sheath attached on the left side while a smaller blade was on the back and turned to the left, fastening them onto his being before grabbing a cloak and walked out and down the carved-out stairs and out the base he went, without anyone taking notice to his sole exit.

The sea breeze blew through the town as Phanto made his way down the docks, speaking not a word to the locals, guards or civilians, as he soon approached a fisherman and inquired. "Tell me, sir, I have heard of pirates on the nearby island..."  
"Indeed..." The elder said as he straightened up and pointed to a far-off isle that had minor contact from the villages. "They have been striking from that place, even the guards have returned with major injures if they try to muscle in to rescue everyone there, we are at a loss of how to deal with them..."  
"Leave that part to me, I just need to get on the island, away from the base." The fisherman stood in shock as he tried to deny any chances, but Phanto shook his head as he stepped on. "You are not the one risking his life, you are just to ferry me to the island and let me deal with the pirates, they have yet to face... me." The man made to say otherwise, but stopped short as he looked at the cloaked figure, feeling a emotion of determination emit before he stepped on and rigged the sails, directing his boat to the island, hoping deep down that the youth knew what he was heading into...

The sun showed up in the sky as the boat halted some distance from the coast and Phanto jumped out, his ankles caught in the ocean's grip before he trudged forward toward the sands that clung to his boots as the fisherman brought the boat to a halt as he watched the youth head inland and decided to linger to see if he did succeed or return in a casket.  
The youth continued on his path, using a basic understanding to cut through the forest while his mind was occupied by the demon. _"I don't understand your wish to rescue someone who you don't even know, you are a bold soul to be trying to..."_ But the words faded as silence entered the area before the words restarted. _"I... That was wrong of me, that was a blow that you don't deserve, you have done so much to isolate yourself and my power, but you realize that... I could not be kept silent forever, don't you?"_  
"It is... okay, I too wish to apologize as well, Magnolrag." Phanto spoke with a hand to his chest as he stood still. "It has been four years since then, and I have been blaming you for my failings, my actions, and all this time, you have been letting me do as I please, a fool's errand as I have already destroyed what I called home and would destroyed more if I hadn't realized... you are part of me now and I need to treat you better than my cold shoulder and hatred."  
 _"No need for softness, you are quite a piece of work to see, but this chat can wait, we have pirates..."_ Phanto reacted with focus as he lashed out a punch at an incoming attacker, bashing the thug as more charged out to Phanto's fighting stance. _"The old one-two, kid? I thought that you would want to show more power..."_  
"Not this time, we save the surprises for the main body." Phanto felt the agreement before he charged to match the battle, his gloved fists extending out with his boots as he bashed and clocked the pirates ambushers with minimal force, they were meant to be light to surprise, but were too light to Phanto's fists.

After a few minutes of punches, kicks, and reversals, Phanto resumed his normal stance and noted that there were ten that came so the main body may still be more than expected as he treaded on, his cloak the only thing that was cut in a number of places. As his feet crushed the dirt and stone, he breathed deep and slow, preparing for the battle to come and exhaled as hands found their way to the clasp and his rapier as he walked straight into the camp, the hostile members taking notice as the lead, a man with a skull eyepatch, glanced at the invader as Phanto spoke. "Sorry for dropping by, but your welcoming company was less than... friendly."  
"You blighter, you will pay for your insult!" Some of the members moved to attack, but the captain held up a hand as he spoke, the members returning to the seats.  
"So you are still standing after contending with my more... covert members, I have seen better men pull such feats off and they were more cowardly than you." Phanto could see the insult, the captain saw him as lucky, a weakling that couldn't hold a fight and most likely turned the blows against the members. He didn't feel the need to justify the actions as he simply listened, the captain grinned as he got a new refill of rum. "Curious, are you not afraid of my power?"  
"I have something more horrible than your wannabe command..." The members stood up in anger, numbering to fifty, the grip of the captain tightening like to break the goblet.  
"I would choose my words a lot better, whelp, if I were you."

"And be a mutt that waits for commands and death when its usefulness runs out?" The eye under the patch glowed hot-red as he continued, his face covered under the cloak. "Sorry, but I don't play servant to anyone, especially vile criminals that find pleasure in torturing a village of its trade and its loved ones." The battle started as the members charged with the captain shouting.  
 **"KILL HIM!"** Phanto breathed as his right hand gripped the handle and in a flash, he whizzed past with rapier out, a bruiser falling to the ground as the head rolled to the center.  
"...If you have the time to shout..." The other hand pulled out the fold that was meant for the rapier, Phanto readied himself for combat with a slight smile. "...Then you have time to die..."

 **"WHELP!"** The captain threw the goblet as he pulled out his battle-axe and charged with the members while Phanto readied before striking, his foil knocking blows aside as he slashed and pierced enemies left and right, displaying a level of skill that was second to none in agility.  
Axes and blades flew across the place as the rapier made short work of the fools that tried to kill its master before Phanto, after taking out the last members, dodged out of the way as the captain's axe swung, but his speed was not enough as the blade slashed the patch, flinging it to the side as the hood was also cut, Phanto pausing as he felt the loose cloth disappear from in front of his eye as the captain chuckled. "What's the matter, afraid now?"  
"No, but you should be the one scared..." The left hand removed the hood and the remaining pirates scurried back as the black eye looked at them. "Like I said, I have something more horrible, and now, you have awakened it to combat." The metal of the blades ignited and Phanto rushed, the captain making a last-ditch attack to which Phanto vanished and reappeared behind him before stabbing both blades into the captain, the man frantilaly trying to get the weapons out as he breathed his last breath, the rapier and foil swung away to splatter the ground with blood.  
Silence filled the area before Phanto spoke. "...Any of you afraid, terrified that this is the end?" The remaining nodded in fear as Phanto straightened up, weapons being sheathed to his continued words. "I won't stop any of you from doing piracy, I only came here to liberate some people taken captive, any further bloodshed was not in my planned actions." He turned to face the wounded that he left, those who chose to fight, but didn't give a full conviction. "As for now, I just need someone to lead me to the prisoners, bring them here if any of you can, okay?"

"Sure thing, boss!"  
"At your command, sir!"  
"Yes, Milord!" The remaining fifteen scrambled to clean up and get the people ready for display while Phanto took a seat on one of the boulders nearby, watching the action as he peered at his eyepatch on hand, now destroyed, before pulling out another one to hide the eye and placing the wrecked piece into his cloak as the members keeping the prisoners soon came and Phanto stood up to see the faces.  
Some were looking worse for wear, but in total, they were alive and breathing, so it was a price of ransom, a fact that the client failed to give, but Phanto was beyond that as he directed his words. "I will be blunt here, which of you is Melody?" They shuffled, unwilling to move as Phanto spoke again. "I will ask again, then I leave your fates to the pirates for the truth if given another silent treatment." Quickly, the prisoners parted and a young woman was moved to the front before they closed up again, fear in their eyes as Phanto spoke to the woman. "Whoever sent for your rescue, clearly had an ulterior motive from the start, would you like to give me the rundown?" Her response was a near-hit of spit, but Phanto was unfazed, the shot going off the side from his left shoulder.  
"You try all you want, you are not pulling anything from me, pirate!"  
"Funny, judging someone moments after meeting, how low of a self-esteem do you have?"

"Step away from my future wife, you maggot." Phanto rolled his head as he stood and turned, a small armored force led by a windbag of a man. "I sent you the request, though I didn't think you were so bold to talk to her in such a brash manner." Phanto remained quiet as he waved an arm behind, the pirate heeding the sign as the youth spoke.  
"And your name is, windbag?"  
"I am Conro Getwen, head of the Getwen family and enforcer of the Brightport guards."  
"A title AND an ego, just makes this so much easier... if you didn't follow through." Phanto said as he unwrapped his right hand.  
"Why pay a merc for a service when I can kill him and get my money back."  
"Yeah, you didn't follow through..." The hand free, Phanto hovered it over the ground and suddenly the place started to change, the grass and soil turning into darkened rock which trailed toward the foolish guard as Phanto finished. "...You pay for the service, you give the truth, otherwise you are reduced to ash for your lack of honesty, I don't accept cheapskates."  
"KILL HIM!" But all too quickly, Phanto flicked his wrist and the whole company, even windbag, were incinerated, their weapons and armor melted to liquid as their bodies were reduced to blackened smoke and ash, the people watching as Phanto replaced the wrapping and spoke, the small area to the trees burned in fire that had surged from his palm.  
"I don't get paid for murder, but that was their choice, not mine to give." He sighed as he turned back to the pirates. "Inform the Brightport officials that Conro was out of his section and had died as a result of fighting a battle he could never win, is that clear?"

"Yes, Milord!" The pirates hurried about to get ready to turn themselves in, Phanto's presence a fear that they had just obtained as one questioned home. "But... if we leave, where can we go?"  
"You can remain as pirates on the open seas, but plunder and pillage will not satisfy forever, if the guards give you trouble, you can either follow me or drop the people off for Brightport to sort though, is that clear for you?"  
"Yes, Milord!" The youth sighed as he just watched as the pirates removed what remains and bury those that were forced into the pirate life, his silence was disrupted, however, as he was soon approached by the same girl that had such hateful eyes for him, her once-noble dress tattered and ruined as she came closer before crouching and reaching over. He pointed his face to the side, only for her to take it calmly in her hands and reaching up to the eyepatch and moving it to the side, displaying the scarred eye for her view, a hidden sorrow under her eyes as she moved a shoulder of her dress to show a large cut in it, a battle-axe blow that was too shallow to kill.  
"I had this since I was little, a rusty axe that should have killed me, but I was saved in the last minute. How did you turn your eye...?"  
"It is not fully my eye..." Phanto shook Melody off as he moved the patch back into place. "...It is a reminder... to never tamper with powers beyond control with corrupted components, a lesson... that lingers." Phanto headed away, Melody seemingly reaching out to stop him, but she couldn't as she instead headed for the ship, pulling the dress sleeve back up and past the pirates as they went their way with Phanto taking the way back...

Upon arriving back to Brightport, the guards were not so tough, some recognizing the members in question and inquired of what had occurred and the story was told, how the large band was defeated by a single man, how Conro tried to take power, only to have his reign end far too quickly, and of the man who was not just a fencer, but a master as he spared those who never wanted to fight and only fought those who would have backstabbed or been bent on evil intents.  
No one noticed Phanto to begin with as he walked through the crowd, headed on back home as Melody, explaining the situation with her family, had left to get a breather and to ask around to see if she could find this stranger before, ultimately, discovering he was heading for the mountain, a strange place as only ghosts seem to roam those snow-covered tops. She headed out to learn what he knows and see if he could help her find a purpose in life...

 _"Looks like we have company, pal, and a lovely companion too..."_  
"Be quiet, demon, she is not our ally..." Phanto glanced back down the mountain trail that Melody was following before he spoke, his voice carried by the winds. "Turn back, you are not welcome on these frozen caps, return to your home by the port, lest you suffer a fate upon the craggy slopes."  
"I cannot do that, great warrior, I have longed for a change from port life and now, I see that you may have what I seek in life, a chance to make my own destiny!" Melody pressed on up as Phanto merely watched under the hood, her determination a remarkable thing to see, but not at the cost of her life. Phanto shook his head as he turned to head further on, making to leave her behind to drive her from the pursuit, but as he looked again, he paused as her steps, at first left patches that were quickly filled in, started to deepen and plants started to bloom in the short time from each step she took.  
'It is... not possible...' He then projected his thoughts to Magnolrag to obtain input. 'She shouldn't have any will to call forth a spirit of the world, does she!?'  
 _"Hard to say, Phanto, she may be driving on pure energy to reach the top, unknowingly calling forth such a spirit to push her on or she has a charm like a pendant or amulet that has long been enchanted to call forth the user's natural powers into action."_ Phanto nodded as he stepped toward her, her step almost slipping if he had grabbed her wrist and pulled her back onto the stairs, his eyes looking her freezing body over as the demon spoke. _"...It is the former, her blood is pumping with some strong magic, but without the focus and conduit of her past relatives, it is a shock to see her manifesting a spirit of life into this mountain."_

"Are you saying that she is affecting the mountain on a large scale?"  
 _"It's either that or the world is changing around us as we speak, but it IS the former, that I am sure."_  
"I'll take your word for it, but don't thank this puts us on even terms, Nolrag." With a lingering comment of 'won't dream of it' from the Nether demon, Phanto lifted Melody up and walked the rest of the way, carrying her to the base to get her patched up and restored so that he can begin training her on how to control her newfound powers if she is open to the thought and the world that is apart from human eyes and hearts...


	3. Chapter 3

From the point of bringing Melody into the base and beginning her training, Phanto also found himself airing out some hard tension that he hadn't realized was building to start with.  
In fact, he was able to mediate more and connect more dots to Nolrag's life and powers, though opening the both of them up to the possibilities, little chance, but worth while. "So your origins date back to the Lady Irene, a Divine Warrior?"  
 _"It is not a proud history, but I was but a Blaze long before the Divine Warriors even existed, becoming something more powerful during the sealing of Shad, another Divine Warrior and one who wields the powers of shadow to his strength."_ Phanto nodded in his leather jerkin as he focused more, feeling the elements and spirits grow around him as he became more open, seated in a open chamber of stone. _"I don't know why he was sealed in the Nether, but he had changed, amassing a great army of Shadow Knights to take to the world, but the timing is not quite there."_  
"Timing?"  
 _"The Shadow Lord, as he now comes to call himself, needs a physical form and an enormous amount of power to traverse into the world while the Shadow Knights can come and go through a Nether portal that is active and currently, only a few are live, but it is not the time for them to come."_

"I see..." Phanto didn't quite understand the meaning behind the whole 'Shadow Army' coming to the world, but clearly there was more to the Lady Irene that not most understand as he breathed calmly, his body starting to float as a gale of wind encircled him and lifted him up, giving the illusion that he was actually floating before his opened palms started to emit flames that could have seared his skin, but he was untouched as he started to push it further, the flames projecting forward and encircling an open space in front of him before he slowly moved his hands to his thoughts. "Anyway, through your opinion and your level of guidance, it should be possible to project an avatar of your being so that we can work on two fronts, but it is going to be impossible to create a full-formed being through sheer will and conviction."  
 _"Let's keep it simple, kid, focus on making an ethereal skull, that will be the basic of my consciousness."_ The youth nodded as he formed in his mind, a skull before pausing as he thought about whether it was human or not, using a different one altogether as the canines sharpened out from the bottom and top, giving a vampiric appearance before Phanto focused a piece into the skull before opening his eyes to the now-alive skull of fire and bone, its hollow sockets aglow with yellow as it spoke, the jaw moving in accordance. "Not what I was expecting, but it is a start, though don't expect me to go around biting people."  
"Wouldn't try it, besides the idea hit me and since the world has wyverns, werewolves, and other beings, I just envisioned it..." Phanto said as the wind settled him back down and he stood up, the skull following suit as they headed out of the chamber, into a large corridor that was dug out before heading left on their way to the study. "Besides, this is much easier than talking to a disembodied voice in my head."  
"...Harsh..." Nolrag gave a grunt as he floated about Phanto, the pair soon feeling the cool breeze that flowed into the base through small cracks and gaps. "So, besides training a non-combatant in what you understand in the healing magiks, what else do you have planned?"

"Hmm..." The young man thought about it, sure he could work a bit more to ensure that they don't lose much, but lately, Phanto had found himself to be lacking in knowledge, not the standard books, but the world, places that could be suffering or thriving. "You know, I would like to travel for a time, I feel like... I am lacking in some understanding, the quiet of the base will not keep my senses sharp if I linger here."  
"Why not visit Phoenix Drop, it could bring some light to the subject of why it just... faded." Phanto wanted to reject the idea, but stopped himself as he did think about it, shortly after it had faced a major strike from Scaleswind, it just died, some say that the Lord had perished or had left for other places, but that couldn't be true as he found himself agreeing, just as they stopped at the entrance of the base where Melody found them, having changed from a noble to a tactician, displaying her shoulders in a green tunic and dress with boots and greaves on with some shorts as well.  
"Hello, Master, how can I help you today?"  
"Don't call me master, I may be the teacher, but we are equals here and I am going to be gone for a few day, watch over the base in that time, understood?" Melody saluted and Phanto nodded as he wrapped himself in his cloak and headed down the frosted trail, the skull of Nolrag reappearing as Phanto commented on it. "It looks to be that the ethereal skull is only visible in my presence, disappearing when I am in others' company."  
"It sure isn't a waste, just an oversight we didn't think was too big of an issue." Nolrag said as the flames melted away the falling snow which proved that he was able to manifest on a lesser level and that somehow relived his host. "Now, the village isn't going to wait for us, let's go." With a nod, the duo headed down into the forests and the plains, not taking the time to get a mount as a good walk was what Phanto was looking for before he even took to the village...

"...Am just saying, humans have flaws just as demons and animals would, they can grow prideful, egoistical, and apparent crazy."  
"Never said otherwise, Nolrag." Phanto said as he passed the time with conversation with his darker half. "In a number of ways, humans can be more corrupt than what demons are capable of, but someone is bound to trust them, those people need guidance as they often lose their way in a world that can never make sense to them." The youth paused as he took cover over by one of the trees as he peered at the standing walls of Phoenix Drop, some of the brick and timber fresh and clean. "Your guess to the wall?"  
The skull floated out from the cover as it took to the skies, looking over the life that brimmed in the village, making a note of someone standing out from the rest, a young woman that radiated with such energy that Nolrag couldn't help but stare before shaking it off and flying back down. "Looks like a Lord has control over the village, but her stature and behavior is something... regal, like she radiated a feeling of power and compassion."  
"Okay, then get a closer look." Going through the front made sense as his face was new, but he didn't want to be seen, even in broad daylight so, rushing over to the wall, he started to scale it using a pair of knives he brought with and the holds of the wood, keeping quiet as he pulled himself over the stone barrier and straightened up, brushing himself off before leaping off and landing in some brush that hid him from a curious guard that looked over the point where Phanto entered through. He stood up slowly before moving once more through the foliage as the youth tried to make a connection of all the members and this mystery woman, his eye detailing the people that were there. 'Lady Katelyn of the Jury? Where in the world did she come from and... is that Lord Levin, the current Lord of Phoenix Drop?'  
'Hard to say, kid, those type of figures are not commonplace in these parts.'

Phanto nodded before he spotted someone running up to the woman and the air quickly changed, a sense of urgency that something bad was occurring and the selected members headed off in a hurry, seemingly out the gate as Phanto followed close behind in the shadows. 'What is happening that is pulling them this way, Nolrag, I need spirit focus.'  
'Got it underway, kid.' The blue eye changed to a teal as Phanto could now see, yes, a lingering trail of younglings that were taken away, a human and a Meif'wa, by a number of human bandits though whether or not it was solely for profit or as lures, the youth could say as he picked up the pace, his speed increasing to get to the bandits before hands as one of the members paused for a second, a brown-haired man with green eyes who glanced toward the trees.  
"What in the world...?" He shook his head as he continued on...

"Here goes nothing!" Phanto jumped out of the tree as his eye reverted, seeing the children that were caught as bandits soon realized that he was there, blades coming out as he started to fight, his rapier slashing through the first wave as he was making it so that there would be few close to the camp site before any of the reinforcements came to see him, his blade giving them difficulty in keeping pace with him as they were motivated by greed and not skilled in much combat to begin with, yet as Phanto dealt out the last one that came for him, he took to the brush and watched what went down, the Phoenix Drop members rushing to crush the bandits as a blue-haired man was soon stuck by an arrow and ferried away with the bandits routed that Phanto got a good look at the woman.  
Lovely to be sure, but she did possess a powerful spirit, something that graced her well as she had a level of care, trust and understanding that Phanto took a moment before he knew what he was seeing. '...Impossible ...The Lord of Phoenix Drop during the First Magi War? How is she still... young?" Indeed, her black hair and radiant golden eyes showed no signs of age with her body as she carried herself as both former and current Lord, but unafraid to fight for what she believes in.  
He waited there for an hour, silent to even Nolrag before he stood up, shadows covering his eyes as he spoke. "Let's go, the base will not be missing us for long..."  
"...Kid...?" The youth shook his head as the Blaze demon remained silent as they headed home, not questioning the short tour, but that Pphanto was in shock, what could have happened and why is she... here now and still the same in a world that has changed in the long-term...


	4. Chapter 4

It was a quiet moment, perhaps because the 'leader' was in denial, his mind a turmoil of thoughts as he tried to make sense.  
The pervious Lord of Phoenix Drop had disappeared and was taken up by a woman named 'Aphmau' who made it clear that she was truly a person to believe in, to trust in, and rely on.  
From his limited knowledge of the subject, the woman he saw as the Lord WAS indeed this Aphmau, but how? How is she still the same when a number of villagers there were so much older, so changed.  
His thoughts continued until Nolrag had enough, locking the door as the skull faced back to his host and spoke with a heated voice. "Okay, kid, enough is enough, you have lingered on this one woman for far too long, you need to snap out of it, idiot."  
"I think you have no room to talk, fel spawn..." Nolrag huffed as it hovered in front of Phanto and, extending its essence, took the youth's jaw and lifted it up to stare into the growing blue flames.

"I have got plenty of room to talk, you are the one wallowing in self-doubt, just because you saw one woman, you suddenly decide to close everyone else out, then you are no better than when you LEFT your pitiful village..." Yet, the eyes were hollow, silent as the essence released with a sigh and floated over to a chair to continued, seemingly open about itself and its ideas. "...Looks like this is going to take more than a strict talk to whack you out of it."  
The skull hummed in thought before deciding to test something else out. "Okay, let's play a game that I have been meaning to test out for a long time." With that, the skull surged forth and rammed straight into Phanto who quickly felt his body dozed out, his eyes closing as well to the darkness...

He stirred in the abyss, his laying body resting on a shallow, water that shined in the darkness as he sat up and soon was joined with a burning skull that spoke without its jaw moving. "Pleased to meet you here, a realm of both mind and soul."  
"Nolrag, where did you bring me?"  
"We've inside your mind, it reflects your inner state of control and, due to you shutting the world off, it is bleak, filled with shadows and darkness as you wallow in uncertainty." The skull lead the way as Phanto stood up and followed to the demon's explanation. "Though it is rare, I thought it best to get inside your psyche and help bring you out of this stupor, we are not going to do anything if you are snapped out of your basic trust and knowledge."  
"And ramming into my body is the way to do it?"  
"No, but it was the only way to get to your scape without your consent, it is an open process, not an enclosed line unless we are not cooperative on a level."

Phanto crossed his arms as the memories started to fill the void, both good and bad as he watched his sudden rejection of the Lady Irene, a bold and uncalled move on his part as he turned his back on her, as if she was the reason of pain. "...So... I have need of some mental repair?"  
"...Kid." The skull floated back over, the water rippling as if it was walking. "You and I see what is happening, you are suffering in denial and you have shut everyone out, I had to stop you from attacking Melody, the lady." At this, Phanto looked up in shock, his blackened eye missing as the skull had it, perhaps to show that Nolrag is the darker half. "You... look surprised, why is that?"  
"I... don't remember trying to attack her, I just wanted to be left alone, but everything in between is... foggy." Phanto ran a hand through his hair as he thought about it, feeling coming back as he opened up, the memories flying by with his mind. "I remember heading back to the base in some form of loss, but upon entrance and my chambers, I just was numb, lost in my own thoughts that I didn't realize what I was even doing, like..."  
"You were a different person, someone who was enraged and couldn't hold it back if I didn't intervene." Nolrag floated down before assembling himself as a reflection of Phanto, his canines still the same as the skull, the right eye hollow to the left's black. "I am supposed to be the evil in your heart, but something else has that place and deep down, you realize it..." Phanto wanted to turn, to deny the demon's claims, but he was silent as he thought back to the short dream vision.  
"...It is a fragment of my foster father, a part of him that I wish I could remove, but he haunts me through my waking hours, his presence a terror as if he was still alive and kicking... AND had undergone a vile transformation." The youth sighed as his dark half waved a hand and the presence seems to have faded away, lifting his spirits up a bit. "I cannot deny his role before his death, a good man who cared for a child abandoned at a doorstep and had given lessons on what the child knew of religion and combat, but after his time passed, I... couldn't keep going and in spite, denounced the Irene that everyone worshiped, a fool's error at the time from a boy that was hurting too much to carry."

"Then... let us rebuild in his name, his life will not be in vain as long as we stand for him." Phanto nodded as he clasped hands with the dark double with the scape fading away to the youth's clarity...

He awoke with a start, sitting up to see his room before rubbing his temples, the tension easing away as he spoke. "Nolrag, from what little we understand, is it possible that the woman we saw was the same one of Phoenix Drop's past?"  
"It would be impossible, but the fire and conviction that brimmed from that woman, there can be no doubt about it, but how has she retained her youth, she should be thirty-five or thirty-six by now." The skull roamed out of Phanto's body and rested on his lap, his hand upon the bony dome that it possessed. "What magics could be in use to keep her as is?"  
"Is it magic or is it something else altogether?" Phanto mused over the fact as he released the vampire skull, leaning on his left as he thought. "The truth of the story is much, MUCH more than just a complex magic trick, I feel."  
"But first, we need to get you into the searching mood, let's do some requests." Phanto nodded as he readjusted the eyepiece with the skull entering and commenting with the gear up. "From the little info we got, we didn't find out much and that is a problem as Phoenix Drop has been a mystery for a great number of months, even its decay was quickly repaired, but why and who could have done such a difficult task?"  
Phanto mused the same as he fixed the rapier on. "An excellent question to be honest, but the requests come first before we start checking out Phoenix Drop." With a motion of a nod, Phanto headed on down to see the board, pausing as he looked over the wooden material before his hand was gripped and he glanced to find that Melody had arrived with a smile and a large lute on her back.

So where to, sir?" Phanto gave a smile which stopped a few in shock before he spoke, roaming across the board.  
"We need to build up, but first we need to arrange a few things first and get the right channels so it is best to find such through a few requests." He nodded as he pulled one off before grabbing another one. "A protection detail and a small extermination task that go hand in hand with each other, so shall we, Milady?" Phanto commented as he extended out an elbow as Melody puffed out her cheeks.  
"For your INFORMATION, I will not be addressed as such, if I am an equal then don't dare call me 'Milady'!"  
"What you say... Milady..." Phanto took off with Melody in hot pursuit as some of the members watched in shock, their 'leader' shouldn't be so casual and he is not playful in any way, but in slow realization, they took into account that he had not smiled when they joined, not once, so what could have happened from his recent investigation...?

"So... why did you take my request?" Phanto shifted his hood to look at the thin man that was driving a carriage that the pair took to fulfill both requests which were to head to O'Khasis for a short resource trade and to stop a hostile den of wolves that has been causing problems for travelers near O'Khasis, even the guards were having a problem trying to terminate them. The man continued as he held the reigns with a firm grip. "I mean, from a mercenary point of view, this is grunt work."  
"Don't be too quick to judge, good sir." Phanto said as he sat up from his seat, a tuff of blue hair evident out the hood. "Grunt work this may be, but if the cards are played right, then we have something going down, getting to know the client can also open up a number of possibilities for some agriculture, mining, trade, even some hands in warfare as some mercenaries go solo and others form companies that could mean the difference in a battle." Though it was unlike him, Phanto was finding this new change a welcoming feeling as Melody was testing out her lute, having gotten it to be a conduit for her healing magics, in the covered part. "Also, we didn't just take your request, a man named Tidus wanted us to get rid of some wolves that has been plaguing O'khasis for a time." The man nodded in earnest thanks as the horse continued its pull across the dirt path.  
Melody paused for a moment as she spoke to his teacher. "So, you think that O'khasis would allow us through?"  
"Sure, they may be sticklers for rules, but we are currently guards for Drogmorr here, so it is best to give them the vibe of it before we can contend with the wolves, is that clear?"

She saluted with glee as they soon came into view of the town O'khasis. As suspected, the guards held them up before letting them pass after a short conversation and they soon met up with the business partner, the chat going slowly south as, from the sound of it, Tu'la was growing more and more dangerous and it was possible that O'khasis may be brought under Tu'lan reign soon, Drogmorr nearly blowing a fuse as he angrily chastised the client for his weakness and even calls him out of being a merchant if he had no spine to give, leaving the meeting with no contract, but that was the point as Drogmorr looked more angered than a standard member before Phanto stopped him short as they attempted to head out. "Peace, friend, you can't expect everyone to just give their wares with the threat of Tu'la over their heads."  
The merchant puffed out a groan as he loosened his grip and soon motioned the horse to move, taking a right from the gate and onto a path that was patterned out with wolf and human tracks. "I know this, but that sign of cowardice is NOT okay, trade is trade, no one should stop such transactions unless it is in war time and STILL should be done free of will, not forced!"  
"My, and here I thought the only ones with a fire were the fishermen." Melody laughed a bit before clasping her mouth at Phanto's raised eyebrow before he returned to Drogmorr, still hearing as Melody gave a small laugh behind the hand.  
"I agree with your point of perspective and reason, but that is no reason to lose your cool over a simple trade agreement, though I am certain that your 'partner' might have soiled himself from your harsh response on weakness." The youth held out a hand and the wagon stopped as Phanto studied the thicket. "...This is the place... Drogmorr, turn your wagon around for departure, we won't be long." The two of them jumped off and headed on a wolf trail as the wagon was managed back around. The rapier came out as he searched through the brush with a edge on his guard. "Stay close, Melody, we don't know what could be affecting the local wolf population."  
"Oh, don't worry, I am not leaving your side." The duo kept their silence as they listened for anything, a snarl or a howl, even the snap of branches would give them a bearing, but the wolves were following suit in the quiet, somewhat feeling the vibe given off from Phanto as he soon stopped at one of the dens and investigated to find a recent litter being protected by a wounded female and motioned for Melody to use her training to heal.

As she began to play, the land reacted in kind as plants started to grow around the den as her green magic brimmed across her lute and flowed over to the mother as Phanto quickly reacted as the wolves took the chance to attack, lunging forth and bite and claw the invaders to pieces, but no matter how hard they strike, Phanto knocked them back with minimal effort, using the sheaths as blunt weapons to leave a few marks in the attackers before the pack leader emerged snarling, its eyes blood-shot red like it was possessed and Phanto returned the casings before his rapier came out once more, its steel glistening in the light that pierced through the treetops before both clashed in battle, fangs gripping onto the metals as Phanto guarded and made to slash the feral beast, but it quickly fell back, blood dripping from its jaw before it emitted a loud snarl that was meant to scare Phanto, but he stood resolved as the alpha charged once more, his blade coming down to the alpha's quick dodge and lunged for his neck from the left when he raised a arm and the fangs bit into wrapping and flesh as he tried to hold tight for the beast to think it had won until it made the fatal mistake of biting deeper with some motion that Phanto quickly pulled out the foil and thrusted the weapon into the wolf, the red slowly leaving as the foil stayed in place, the youth nearly groaning in pain as the fangs loosened and the foil was pulled out, the wound was too deep and the only healer close by was Melody and she was tending with the female.  
He stared at the creature that now whined in pain before Phanto knelt down and ran a hand over the brown fur of the native beast. "So the Nether is getting worse for something to affect you into a blood-savage rage, poor creature of the forest." The breathing started to slow as Phanto knew its time was coming. "Farewell, brave leader of the pack, you fought with both heart and strength."  
The alpha breathed its last as the eyes partly closed as the magic started to cease and Melody came out from the den to see the scene, not scared at all of the fallen alpha as she walked over to her teacher and helped him to his feet as some of the males dragged the dead away while the pups found their father who returned the gesture as the pair of humans headed back to the wagon. "Do you think its last thoughts were peaceful?"  
"Not likely, but for even the more dangerous individuals, it is a calming hope to have something to look forth to, even in their last moments that they would be embraced in peace and not in pain." The wagon was turned around as the merchant helped the youth up and headed off with Melody healing the bitten arm. "For now, we have a home to return to and a rest that is most needed."  
"Say, is that real magic or some crazy illusion?"

"You could say that, sir." Melody chuckled a bit as Phanto shook his head while Drogmorr was left confused as they headed to Brightport to wait until the next time the duo was call again as they headed back into the mountain tops without any further words, the wound fading away as they returned to the port village.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kid... this is a problem."  
"No, you think?" Phanto groaned aloud as he stood there in the study with some minor things obvious about it. First off was that Melody was in the study as well which was followed by the second of Nolrag's skull spirit was still out and bout as neither of them knew that Melody was coming. Lastly, Nolrag did NOT vanish when Melody met with Phanto about a book that she had been reading, leading up to the point of Melody and Nolrag meeting for the first time and her faint to the floor, leaving the duo to mused the situation. "I had the basic down to understanding that you usually vanish in the presence of others, and yet she saw you in the full bony glory that was made and now she is on the ground, stunned out of her mind from the fact!"  
"Don't blame me, I don't even know what even happened!" Phanto proceeded to stare Nolrag which the skull shared in the contest before the youth sighed and rested in a nearby chair as he thought about it, the skull lifting Melody up and placing her on the couch that Phanto kept in the room expansion. "She shouldn't be able to force me out of the disappearance, so how did she manage to not only see me, but also shudder what I was?"  
"It is curious... very curious..." Phanto hummed in though as the skull came to rest on his shoulder, thinking about it further as he inquired Nolrag's behavior. "You know, it just occurred to me that you are much less violent than when we were first fused, what do you think could have happened?"  
"Hmm... good question..." Phanto pried no further as it was odd for there to be less hostility between them and the world around them, like all the energy was going elsewhere somehow.

These thoughts shortly left their minds as Melody started to stir and Phanto looked over to see her rubbing her head. "Everything okay?"  
"What... What happened...?"  
"You passed out in my study so I took you over to rest on the couch, you took a hard fall on the floor."  
Melody continued her rub as she thought about it. "No... that didn't happen... did it?" Phanto gave a short shrug as Nolrag spoke in his mind.  
 _'We can't expect her to understand our situation here, she will leave with the idea that we're crazy.'_

'That makes two of us.' Phanto returned the comment as Melody sat up as she tried to remember what she doing there beforehand, but shook it off as she apologized for her unexpected visit and headed out, the door closing to the skull's ignition and its flight once more. "Maybe it would be wiser to test out something new, Melody saw you when it was just us here, the three of us, so is it something special or is it an affinity to the spirit magics?"  
"Where do you plan on heading with this?"  
"Hmm..." Phanto thought about it, but to be honest, he had to find someone who can understand the leader's reasoning and will be willing to experiment with the powers to find out what they can. "Maybe... we need to pull in some new blood to see what this could mean..."  
"But who would be willing to trust us?"  
"I don't know, but we won't find out anything if we don't try." Phanto headed over to get geared up, the skull disappearing as the cloak was donned and they headed out to find someone who is willing to trust...

* * *

'The third stop this week and still no one who is willing to listen...' Phanto settled on an open bench outside the village of Scaleswind, thinking as he could from the few days spent out and about. 'Brightport and O'khasis were no-go's and this is possibly the second closest village to the base, so I can only hope that someone is willing to listen...'  
After a moment of thoughts, Phanto stood back up and wandered through the protected streets of the village, guards eyeing him down as he continued on his way before stopping short, a young girl hiding in a abandoned house with guards seemingly protecting the area as if to catch her if she runs, his approach drawing their attention as one closed in on the house and the other addressed him. "Halt, this is none of your business, traveler."  
"Maybe, but I would like to inquire as to the girl inside, why are you two guarding it as if she is a criminal?"  
"She is homeless, her family perished some time ago and she has refused to leave the structure, so the Lord has asked that we remove her by force if nothing else works."  
Without any further words, Phanto gave a slight shove to the guard as he spoke, walking past with the hand still on the chest plate as he paused in front of the building. "Let me, I think I can bring her out."

"Impossible, she is..." Yet Phanto was not turned away as he entered through the first door, the girl running to the back rooms of the ruined house, but his walk was not stopped until she cowered in the corner of an old bedroom, shaking as Phanto crouched down and spoke.  
"Peace, I only want to talk." She tried to squirm further away, but she was trapped in the corner as he reached over, her fear building up until it was released in one burst, unleashing a electrical storm about her being that repelled the young man's attempt to reach out, his breath exhaled as he started again. "I understand that you are missing your family and you fled to the greatest mark of their lives, but this self-state of terror is doing little in giving their memory value if all you are doing... is hiding from those fears." The field remained, but a twitch gave him the impression that she was hearing, though not believing him much. "Tell me if you can, the names of your folks because you are obviously suffering and you need peace of mind." The field slowly fell away as she crawled over to him and gripping onto him, her emotions finally releasing as she wept into his tunic, the same electric power zapping here and there as he just stayed there and gave her time to breath before she mumbled out words.

It was impossible to make out as she was speaking in some unknown language so Phanto made his own attempt to speak her language, causing her to look up and shake no before motioning for a sheet of parchment which he gave for her to write and he could understand it better. 'My voice has lost all normal words, now speaking in what I call 'Tempi', the language of the storm.'  
He nodded as he reached over and wrote his entry. 'Very interesting, did Tempi come with the powers or before it all?' She took it and read before nodding and wrote, the guards staying the distance as the young man eased her out.  
'With the powers, I was so scared when I got them that my father was scared too, wanting to hide me from bad men that would have used me for their plans.' Phanto nodded as she opened up more and more, walking with him now and staying close as he took the parchment and gave another to the guards' shock.  
'Well, can you trust me?' He returned the paper before turning to the guards. "Tell the Lord that she is in my guardianship now, they need not worry anymore about her now."

"Wha-What did you do!?"  
"Just a simple chat and write, she is going to need someone watching over her instead of forcing her out, now if you will excuse me and my new charge..." He walked right past as he took hold of another entry.  
'I do trust you, you have been very nice, unlike the metal heads that were so mean, where are we going?'  
'Heading up north, I have a home high in the mountains and if you want, I can teach you how to control your abilities and how to understand Tempi a lot better as it is a new language, one that should be understood for your benefit.' The girl took it back and nearly squeal in excitement as she hugged Phanto as best as she could as he brought her beyond the village of Scaleswind and back to his home, its cold temperature not the best, but better there than alone in that abandoned house...

"Strange... very strange..." Melody said as she helped out with the girl, her name Yuu, and helping herself develop her powers much more through the use of a stave, the common tool of channel. "Though the basics are that everyone has a form of magical power inside of them, needing to hone it to use magic, she is different, her whole being, perhaps even her soul, is so magically empowered that she could easily best you, if she wanted to."  
"That does pose a issue..." Phanto commented as he watched from a dislodged stone as a seat to the practice. "But if that was so, she would have knew what I was intending to ask of her before I even entered, a storm is unknown and can react without pause at times, this shows that she is barely entering the state where her power is about to manifest." He continued as small bolts of lightning sparked about the place and fizzled. "Mages, Wizards, Witches, even the lastly Magi are about to control their power to an extent, even branch out to other forms to increase their abilities, yet this may not extend out, her powers are main in the storm, the violent winds, torrents, and thunder that often give rise to disasters in the world."  
"Then what is your opinion on this power?"  
Phanto stood up from the seat and walked over as he spoke. "The first type of magic that, I think, will benefit her is conjuration, the ability to manifest familiars into existence to serve one in battle or out." He crouched down and looked Yuu in the face. "Let's start with a basic form, to ensure you have it under control, I want you to create a cat for us and yourself, can you do it?"  
"I... try..." As part of teaching her and learning the Tempi language, Melody and Phanto had gone through some lengths to get a normal language back into her spirit, taking to English slowly as they stood back and Yuu began to focus, her mouth moving with Tempi words as the area around her started to spark in electricity, a sigil forming in front of her as it spiraled and grow in magic before the sigil decompressed as the electricity started to solidify into shapes of various sizes until a semi-corporeal body of feline origins was made, its legs and tail jolting lightning and its eyes differed between a radiant green and a hollow abyss of electricity.

Phanto nodded as Yuu enjoyed the company of the new familiar as Melody asked. "...You knew beforehand what she could possibly do, so why was I left out?"  
 _"She DOES have a point."_ Phanto glanced to the side in annoyance of Nolrag's interaction, knowing full well that the skull would reignite and give him away, but the demon was correct, Melody had to understand. He turned his head back to her as he started it off.  
"It is because... of fear, I am not the noble soul you may think that I am." Yuu put her own points in through Tempi and Phanto nodded to her. "Yes, he knows about it and though his being is a shadow, I trust in him better than I had ever expected." Yuu continued in awe as Phanto shook his head. "No, he didn't start with noble beginnings, he... was of the Nether."  
"I'm sorry, what...?" Melody questioned as she pressed. "Who was of the Nether and why you both so cryptic about it?"  
"Because they know and are unsure of how to tell it to someone who didn't know or understood." The skull ignited and floated up as Magnolrag spoke, surprising Melody. "Hello, sorry for the sudden intrusion, but I am Nolrag or, if you prefer, Malnolragna."  
"I-I-I." Unfortunately, that was all she could muster before sitting down in shock as Yuu asked about as Phanto shook his head.

"Yes, she is not quite used to the magicks OR what Nolrag is yet, help me out here." Phanto righted her up in the seat while the cat familiar returned to Yuu's hand sparking and the base enduring a loud screech of shock...


	6. Chapter 6

After explaining to Melody that she wasn't going crazy and that the skull was actually a demon bonded to Phanto, she replied in a rather calm tone, though the calm tone was misplaced. "...I knew that you were hiding something when I met you, but to think... you had a hand in destroying an entire village..."  
"It is not something of a proud nature that I am willing to say to many, but those I do, I am entrusting my gravest secret." Phanto said as he relaxed, Nolrag floated beside him as the demon gauged the conversation, the lightning cat familiar back as Yuu played with it, more joyful than before. "But, like I said beforehand, I never was a saint, think little of me now for I deserve it for a time." This was thwarted as Melody rested a hand on Phanto's and spoke.  
"It is okay, I just... wanted to understand and you have given me more than enough." She cleared her throat as she gave a small report. "Now, I have heard of these 'relics' of the Divine Warriors, but that's the thing..."  
"They are not exactly real, are they?" Melody nodded as Phanto rubbed his temples. "I thought as much, only a few would believe the story of the Divine Warriors and even fewer would believe that they possess special relics that not only grant them unique power, but also are passed down through the bloodlines, none knowing whose bloodline is the relic bearer."  
"Irene... not... line..." Phanto looked over to Yuu who, pausing for a second, continued in her wording. "Immortal... needed to shed... before line"

"True.. true..." Phanto whispered as he recounted the story, Irene was no goddess, but an immortal soul who had to watch as her closest friends, allies, perished around her before she finally disappeared, none knowing where she had gone to, but then who was the Irene relic bearer? "This does throw a wrench into the works, the world is changing now, someone is the bearer of Irene's relic." At this, the cat hissed loudly as both girls jumped to their feet in surprise, shocking Phanto as Nolrag spoke his point.  
"Bad timing, kid, bad timing..." Yuu started off with a long screech, her Tempi rather long considering that Phanto was half-needing to correct her for it before Melody actually spoke with her own shouting.  
"What do you mean, 'bearer of Irene's relic', where in this WHOLE country was Irene's shrine, that is SO impossible!" Phanto was taken back before clearing his throat and leaning forward, Nolrag listening as well.  
"It is something I came across before I started to branch out more for information, one of the more... magically attuned beings said that the Lady Irene had returned, but I think that it is more that her relic has been found and it's powers have been used as of late, someone has the strength and abilities of Irene, but how and why..." Phanto looked at the skull and the demon spoke.  
"Even I find it hard to believe, but that is the issue, someone has the power that Irene once wielded and we have no clear thought of where they are, leaving us on such an empty path of search that we can only work on what we can as of now." Yuu inquired about it and Nolrag had the answer. "No, we only know about Irene's, her relic is the only thing active at this present time so you may need to understand, if we don't understand, we can't do any more than we would like to know."

"Oooookay, demon skull is still going to be a new development." Melody shook her head to shake the fear, but it was impossible as she turned back to Phanto. "So do you have any ideas that we could use?"  
Phanto started to think before he came upon an idea, one that he heard in O'khasis. "Yes, I do, it is about a former high priest... named Zane Ro'Meave..."

Traveling back to the town was a bit tough as Tu'la was starting to close in, but Phanto was not so spooked as Yuu followed behind in disguise as they looked about for something or someplace that Zane had been using to his interests while the guards were more on edge than needed. "Be careful, young lady, this is not the best place to get split up over."  
"Yes... Father..." As an additional measure, they were pretending to be a family through the short visit, looking further until they found his housing and entered, looking through hundreds of hundreds of books, yet none pertaining to the relics from the normal sight. "Now... we go...?"  
"Yes, now we search, but return your collection back to the shelf to not aroused suspicious." Yuu nodded as they started to search the whole structure for answers before Phanto, searching the desk that the priest may have used before his disappearance, stopped short on something different and reached under and unlocked a hidden compartment that held a book, a mix of journal and glossary as he opened it up and started to read.  
'Plans on plans, this Zane was quite influenced by power, even had a 'short' meeting with...' Phanto stopped short and rested a hand on the book, the words that he found told him enough, he betrayed one of his 'Jury of Nine', stabbing him in the back and killing him, Jeffery of the Golden Heart. It is clear that he was obsessed with the relics, but to be this far gone in greed, even trying to take the relic of Irene from... 'He failed... someone else has the relic and is the bearer and they are here, in the region even now, but where is Zane...?'  
Looking further into it, he found an entry and started to read it. "After months of research, I finally found my prize and I just needed to pull a few... strings to get my plan on track, that idiot Lord of Scaleswind is so easy to control and direct him toward Phoenix Drop, while they 'enjoy' the chance to kill each other, I will ascend to the height of power, Irene's relic will be mine and none, not even that 'Aphmau' Lord, can stop me from something they will never live past to see." The book closed as Phanto breathed deeply, why would Phoenix Drop need to distracted from Zane unless... there was a location close by that could be used to enter Irene's realm, someplace that Zane would use to enter.

"Phanto... priest... secrets?" He looked over to Yuu who found nothing, but he was not interested in her lack of discovery as he reopened the book and searched it.  
"Indeed, he was looking into the relics of the Divine Warriors, more exactly Irene's relic, and he seems to have invested an considerable amount of resources in materials, magicks, and plans to this end, some of these documents are of sabotage, destruction, treason, and deeds ill-placed for a priest of the Irene faith." It was no lie, some of the materials were of a darker origin and purpose and could easily be used to create something like a object that could break open the boundary of reality to enter another realm, a different dimension, but that made little sense as he looked through it, finding names here and there that could easily be seen in the area, most notable the names of former Lords and side memos to their ends or plans for them like this Aphmau, planning to settle it simple with a marriage that was not accepted or, some one named Arron through the means of something that slain a entire village, its purpose still unknown. The book slammed shut again as Phanto hid it in his cloak. "Come on, we have stayed long enough." As they left, none were the wiser as they wandered the town and checked out the markets still open before heading back out of the gates before Yuu spoke, her resolve still rather calm for a child.  
"Ro'Meave... only mother... alive with... sons unknown." Phanto nodded to her words, understanding well what she meant.  
"It DOES seem odd, Zane was here, but was he killed or otherwise and what of the other two, I heard that the Ro'Meave family had three sons, one of a different parent and the first two from a driven man for strength and power." He rubbed his jaw as he glanced at the book again, its knowledge invaluable in the long run as a input guide and focal point of this whole situation. "What could have happened to the whole family, are all the sons dead or... is there something we are missing...?"  
"Monsters... coming..." He glanced up to see bandits slipping out of the cover of the trees and gauged to see the gates were too far for any guards to save them...  
...But also letting Phanto try something out as he pulled out another book, one engraved with runes as he flipped it one and focused, his hand glowing red over the pages as a circle appeared between the two parties, speaking in a new language that he dubbed 'Netherian' for a lack of a better name. "Di fuoco e ombra, io invoco la vendetta." Without warning, the realm of reality cracked open as a suit of red suit was called forth and glanced up with glowing red eyes as the bandits charged to their deaths. Yuu hid behind Phanto as the carnage started and ended with speed and he turned back to the book, sending the spirit back as a voice whispered into his ear to keep it open.

 _ **'Surrender your will and become much more than mere mortal.'**_  
'This is not your place OR home, be gone with you...' The book closed as the summon was undone and he put it away as he draped a part of his cloak about Yuu. "Do not look, do not peek, I have spilt blood and I wish not for you to see, young one."  
"I... accept your... truth..." They walked on as they left the bodies behind, the guards coming to find the mass grave of bandits and reckless fools with none to tell who killed them all...

Upon returning to the lair, Phanto took his time to be check over the summoning tome he had made and to look through Zane's journal to see if there was anything about the relics, but little was given sadly, so he just focused on the tome, trailing through the book to ensure nothing was out of place, even the spell was perfectly fine except for a tip of the page, its texture seared like fire touched it and it was no surprise as something told him that the page wasn't just burned, he had seen it starting as the voice spoke, something in the Nether that was without emotion, only hatred fueled its actions.  
A knock at the door had him close it as he spoke. "Enter." A young brigand enter and closed the door as Phanto addressed him, his posture defeated as he sat down in the chair that Phanto gestured him to. "How may I help you today?"  
"It... is something that has been on my mind since I joined, three months ago." Phanto nodded as his guest continued. "This whole 'magick' thing, you said something along the lines of 'I have potential', but you didn't say where my skill lies, simply having me train with the others about physical combat."  
"That is because I don't believe that spell casting or channeling is in your blood, you have much to learn before you can tap into those realms of magic, but..." He glanced at the book and reached under his desk to grab a second tome from the drawer, the same except it was of a radiant green instead of a darkened red, sliding it to the brigand as he spoke more. "Perhaps you could do something more physical, but still be in the magic column." Standing up and guiding the brigand outside, Phanto spoke to the members in a calm voice. "This is merely a test of magicks, please clear the training grounds..." The order was followed as Phanto stood on one side and the brigand on the other as both cracked opened the tomes, Phanto's right hand red and the brigand's left green as he spoke. "Call forth your chosen warrior and I will match." Though it was to ease his mind, he needed to see if this was a field of battle that they could use as the youth started off.  
"Estque ligni meam vocationis!" A circle appeared in front of him and a large tree creature emerged from it as Phanto spoke his, his charred eye now glowing in response, a development if he had seen it.

"Fuoco e ombra nel tuo fiato, io chiamo il volo." From his circle, a monstrous beast of draconic life clawed forth and the titans, despite the small space, started to circle each other before the wood creature struck, swinging a fist to crush its smaller foe, but fire brimmed forth from the beast's jaw and engulfed the creature who was not deterred as it wrested through the flames that charred its frame before gripping its fire shut, the aftermath clearing the field more as the two battled like long rivals in the fray.  
Claws slashed through its hide as the mouth came free and it charged before firing a fireball into the exterior, but it was far from over as the creature was not finished as it took another, slamming hard on the beast's face and trying to get a few more blows in as the monster tried to shake off the daze, not quick enough as the creature wrested to break the neck, but it was a vain battle as another fire stream consumed the creature and a tail whip defeated the creature, forcing it back into the tome and Phanto closed his, undoing the summon as he walked over to the youth, sweating furiously with his own sweat nearly dripping to the ground as the beast faded from existence there. "Are you okay?"  
"FINE!... fine, sir..." The brigand got up and handed the tome back as he commented. "It was... a waste of time... anyway, no one can... beat you one bit..."  
"That, however, was an excellent control and focus for a 'waste of time', young blood, you have shown more than just an idle waste than I had expected." He gave the tome back to the brigand's surprise as he continued. "Build up from the start, see which summons are more valuable in combat or otherwise and I will accept your challenges to help you strengthen yourself... young Conjurer." A new title and role and the brigand was head-over-heels as he wept into the cold air in joy as the members returned in amaze at what had occurred as Phanto spoke. "Now that it is out of the way, I will be aiding in the clean-up, this place looks worse than I had expected, let's get to it!"  
"YES SIR!" A majority saluted as the clean began with Melody and Yuu watching on and talking to each other, Yuu's hairpin sparking and Melody's stave blooming in life before dying and repeating a cycle.

"These relics... sound dangerous, are we intended to stay by and wait to see WHO has them?"  
"Impossible... say, Milady... relics be... tricky." Both nodded as Phanto continued, they realizing that his eye was glowing from behind the patch and that he was unaware of its light while in his mind was a battle.  
 **'You are weak, you have no worth in this world.'**  
 _'That is where you are wrong, I have worth to him and you will not be otherwise forcing me out of my home, he is mine and you are nothing but a shadow of a corrupted foe...'_


	7. Chapter 7

Training continued as Phanto continued to practice with his rapier set, wood clashing with the straw figure and steel striking against steel of the hardened veterans as he paced , the brigand, started as well to train with his new tome, going through the various spells and summons that came with the conjurer powers that were awakening bit by bit.  
Soon, he finished up and retired back to his quarters as he started to sort through the needed measures of the base, dealing out any needed food stocks to the recruits and soldiers while also keeping a portion sealed up for later use such as the produce and herbs, the meat and baked goods only lasting so long before they become terrible. Nolrag floated off as Phanto continued into weaponry, the lack of iron and steel an issue as both are broken with careless use and senseless reasons and this dropped their stores to scary levels. "Doesn't look too good in the fighting department, that is for certain."  
"Indeed, our stock has descended further than I had expected, but that DOES come from recruits wishing to be the best and shattering a number of axes, swords, lances, daggers, knives, and bows in a short time, not from the smiths or otherwise, they are practiced and understand when a weapon needs to be reforged." The skull floated about as he continued, ultimately pulling out the tome and taking the time to read. "You know, you could just sever yourself and leave me behind for your own choices."  
"And miss all the fun times that we are bound to get into, unlikely." Phanto nodded as he continued, the skull reading on as Melody entered.  
"Sir, we have something that is devoted to Irene." The leader paused before he closed the book and peered at Melody with a list on hand, giving it as he inquired.  
"...And...?"

"There is an island to the far north that has seen some... unusual shipping routes and there is the possibility that a old city there may pertain to Irene." The leader hummed to himself before he thought about it more, coming to the belief that if it was connected to Irene, then the bearer may also appear there in time. Standing up and handing the list to Melody, he spoke.  
"Have this given to the taskmaster and tell him that I will be away to investigate this 'claim' of Irene, if he has an issue with it, direct him STRAIGHT to me for a firm understanding."  
"You are going alone?"  
He shook his head as he continued. "No, you will be part of my crew as well as Yuu and Furin on this journey, have everyone rest during this leave, it is not wise to keep them training here when they have family and friends waiting for them." Melody bowed as she spoke on her way out.  
"I will speak with my father about transportation, he IS inclined to aid the task for your service and... for getting the pirates to ease up somewhat." He nodded as she left before getting his gear together, time was on their side for now and they will use it well...

* * *

As the boat sailed in, Phanto readied himself for departure with his small group behind him and the gangplank came down, allowing them to step off onto the island, the covered eye and blue looking about as they moved more inland before he spoke. "Do you three feel it too?"  
"Aye, boss, there be some strong energies here, like this WHOLE island is enchanted."  
"As strange as that makes me think that this is foolish, I feel it too, conflicting elements here of light and shadow, the light more dominant than in Ra'aun."  
"Evil... demon magic... not clean..." Phanto nodded to the input as he continued on.  
"Then be careful, there may still be touches of vile magic here that could corrupt our views, stick together and let not our interests drag us down a dark path so soon." The start of a small village was underway already, but the villagers, looking like seasoned or growing warriors, paid them little mind as they continued, clearly some of them being from the village of Phoenix Drop.

Phanto need not motion for them to follow, that would give the impression that he was in charge, he needed to play the friend or ally card as they continued on down the woodland path to find this village or city that could be close by, not paying attention to anyone noticing them as they went on, the trees blocking their sight as they went further in, a lone wolf following behind in secret as they continued until they found the crumbling walls. "...An old shrine of power, one that must belong... to those who have long since passed..."  
"We should begin, no telling what we will find here." Melody spoke and all agreed as they were divided up.  
"Melody, take Yuu and search the southern section of the city, Furin and I will search the northern." In agreement, they moved through, the wolf watching on before taking off after Phanto and his ally.  
With the silence that followed, Furin gave his own words. "So, boss, I wanted to ask about the book's content of a 'Golden Heart', is it a person or... a treasure?"  
"It was a person..." He motioned for a short break from the watching and walking. "Jeffory of the Golden Heart was initially a member from a group called the 'Jury of Nine', maybe something that Zane had made to further his cause, but whatever the cause, the Jury has long since dissolved with no knowledge as to where the members have gone, the book told me enough that Zane had killed Jeffory for some form of treason and the Fire Fist Katelyn was said to be around the area of Phoenix Drop, for what reasons, I do not claim to understand." Phanto said as he pulled out the book and read through it again as he spoke, both sitting on fallen stone. "Lives were created and destroyed in the contents of this book, Zane had gone through such dangerous methods to obtain power and he may have gotten what he wanted, but it is unknown if that is true or not..." Both were silent as the air hung about them, the bird chirping in the wind as Phanto inquired, hiding the book again and pulling out his tome. "But for now, I think it is best that we talk about tomes and their abilities for now."

"Of course, sir!" Furin quickly pulled out his own and talked about it. "From what I see and understand, you made this tome to be a manifest of the forest, ancient and true as they live, die, and repeat the cycle with all living things."  
"Exactly, and the first tome I had created is that of a place beyond our reaches, the Nether." He flipped through its pages as it descripted mighty beasts and souls, but nothing about Shadow Knights or their master. "My work in this is limited as this only allows me to summon forth beasts or souls into the world, not legions of nether soldiers to me, even the enchantments and spells are capable with no mention of the more powerful forms in that shadowed place."  
"...Do these tomes... take souls to create?"  
"Hardly, I simply create the tome to be conduits of magical powers, it is up to more magically-attuned creatures or magicks to attune these books to become tomes or spell books, the difference being that spell books are more along the lines of blasting foes or restoring allies while tomes are more for calling forth avatars to fight for you, despite any weapon or preparedness that one may have done." Furin nodded as he resumed, the wolf perching over them as it watched on with curious and daring eyes. After a while, Phanto closed his book and motioned his ally up, both heading further in as the wolf stalked them carefully to not draw attention before they arrived to something grand in the ruins.  
Towering over the whole city stood a grand cathedral, far beyond the decades to repair, but that was far from Phanto's mind as he set foot inside and peered about as the other two, catching up, looked upon the mighty ruin in wonder and followed them in.

Stone filled the interior of the great structure as they looked about and headed for the rear of the great ruin, Phanto looking through the decade-old records that was in the podium as Melody and Furin caught the sight of the wolf stalking them, readied with axe and stave on hand as Yuu tried to help out Phanto before he pulled out an ancient record. 'Well then, this is quite the find, someone must have made a small record on stone for when all the paper decayed away.'  
Running a hand to clear the dust and grime from the tablet, the words seemed to glow to his touch as its words were read. 'Time and time again, the Lady comes to us and we have long worshipped her as the Matron, but through the decades, we all realize that her heart was being lost, her face losing emotions and her movement became that of a soldier, give an order and follow it through to the letter.'  
'We have attempted to ease her soul, but there was little to accomplish without any knowledge of what troubled her heart so only one understood and was by her side when she ultimately faded away from our world, Hyria being her name and her home lost to us that seek to breath life into the religion again.' Certainly, some of the words were up to guess, Phanto's wording and understanding gave him an excellent idea of what had occurred, over time, this place was forgotten and its residents have shattered to the wind.  
"Well, that answers enough that gives me something to ponder on." Phanto settled the stone back down as he commanded. "Furin, see if there is anyone coming towards this place, we need to be away before someone reports our presence here." Furin saluted and ran toward the entrance as the wolf was starting to get antsy as the trio turned to each other, Nolrag igniting to speak as well. "Is it a possibility that in this island, there may be shrines devoted to the Divine Warriors?"  
Yuu nodded as Melody spoke her piece. "I am not sure, sir, this points out that Irene was here and she once lived here for a time, but I am not sure about the others, Enki and Esmund are the more notable Warriors that I know and Shad was... banished somewhere else so it could or not be possible for there to be shrines in the land, but we need an extended period of time to ensure these claims."

The leader nodded as they headed out, pausing for a moment as he glanced back to see the wolf again, finally noticing it and some differences from regular wolves. Melody paused as well as she stood by him as they looked at it. "...It is not a normal wolf... is it?"  
"No, it appears to be more of a werewolf that is stalking us, its appearance that of a youngling so we should be more careful about its pack or... parents." They moved away as the werewolf was alone in the stone ruins, approaching the entrance to find something bad, Yuu trembling back as Furin was laying on the ground, his axe held by a woman as the being started to approach the girl and raised the axe to kill when Phanto dashed in and caught the blade with his rapier set as he commanded. "Mel, get them out of here, I will deal with our uninvited guest!" She saluted as he turned back to the figure, his allies moved out of the structure and he spoke, knocking the being back. "Whatever you are, you are of malice and I will not let you plague us here, tell your master to leave the living world alone, should they invite a deathly fate." Then the being shapeshifted its form into a being from his past and his eyes glared at the being in anger. "...You were warned..." Without mercy or emotion, he dashed through the being, blades ignited on impact, killing the creature as it screamed in angst while Nolrag started capturing its soul with a response in the few seconds.  
"It is not of this world, appears to be a minion of something more... vile, like there are several fixed points that were meant for this shadow."  
"Anything with a hatred for Irene?"  
"OH yeah, it is a given." Nolrag returned to his ally and rested under the cloak again. "It may be something wanting more power OR someone is trying to ruin a number of things here... but why, I wonder..."

* * *

Phanto was silent as he peered out to his allies, resting on the outskirts of the budding village as they collected themselves, the axe returned to Furin who was thankful as he listened and added his own. "Whatever that thing was, it caught me by surprise and stole my axe, Yuu tried to help when it changed into some woman, forcing Yuu to back down for some reason."  
"Bad... terrible guardian..." Phanto need no more to understand, it drew upon Yuu's memories and who was the more terrible as he asked.  
"Was she truly a vile person?"  
Yuu shook her head as she spoke. "No... she was kind... but there were times... her body and face shifted... like violent werewolf..." He nodded as Yuu nestled beside Melody and the three spoke to each other as the night loomed over, the moon becoming visible as the sun disappeared.  
"Do you think it IS wise for us to be here, there are forces out there that are beyond our beliefs right now, more intertwined than we had expected."

"No, and that is what puzzles me..." Phanto sighed as he loomed over the fire they had made. "Within the days of my leave, I have found many things that defy natural rules, specters and knights of the shadows, beings that use magic and power to either help or conquer, even found myself meeting this 'Hyria' once, but that is it, anything related to demons or the Nether are completely new to me and I am at a loss of what connection this 'Irene' has upon the world, the relics that are mentioned in Zane's book, and much, MUCH more are outside our knowledge." He shook his head as he continued. "No... we don't belong here, this is someone else's domain and we must not defile it anymore with our presence right now."  
"So we are giving up for now?"  
"Yes, I have learned more than I had expected and we have witnessed the start of a new village, the only question that would liked to be addressed is WHO is having this done, but that can wait." He motioned for rest. "Sleep for now, we head on home at the break of dawn."  
"Yes sir!" They all nestled down for sleep as Nolrag breathed out a vapor that covered the area, hiding their beings from the creatures and the master that they serve, beyond the veil...


	8. Chapter 8

Back in the mountain lair, Phanto poured over the book, leaning back as he spoke. "Why does a dead former Jury member interest me in such a way that I CONSTANTLY check over the book in answers of locations?" He poured back into the book for answers when someone knocked on the door and he spoke. "Enter." Melody entered and shut the door behind her as she approached him and waited as he ran through the book again.  
"It has been ten days since we returned from the island and you still read that book, was Jeffory's name or rank really that much of a attention?"  
"Has to be, been egging my mind since then and the fact that the creature that attacked us there was not using our minds, it was using its own, bringing forth images of the dead or live to trick us into pain or worse." Phanto leaned on one hand as he continued. "Nolrag gave me that, but this whole issue with Jeffory is driving me... slightly unhinged here." Phanto shook his head as Melody nodded and started to look into the collection of books that he had for studying the magicks. He looked through it again before an unusual idea caught his attention, sitting up as the skull came out to Melody's growing look of concern.  
"I don't like that look that you are now wearing, Sir, should we be worried?"  
"...For the longest time, I have been the master of a number of magicks that I had learned and figured out, so what if I were to... play god for a brief moment?"

Melody and Nolrag looked at each other in worry before the demon spoke. "You want to bring one of the Jury back through the Shadow Knight ritual?"  
"That is the base idea, but what happens if we use a different process to bring them to life, using these different powers and materials, and what will occur?" Phanto stood up and paced behind his desk, his mind making the parts valid as they shifted into place. "And the only way to fully know WHAT does occur is to test it out, to make the first ever 'Holy Knight' here in the base!" He started to scribe out a process with his limited knowledge of the Shadow Knight Conversation, making side notes to substituted valued pieces, and proceeded to dash out of his chamber as Nolrag merely glanced at Melody and sighed.  
"Well, at least he is involving others, otherwise this is going to hurt." With that, the skull blazed up and followed Phanto as Melody waited a moment before following suit, locking the room with her spare key and chasing him down into the depths of the mountain...

With runes grafted into the stone wall, Phanto went through his inventory as he sorted through one of the older books that he managed to save from his village's destruction as Yuu and Furin arrived and the girl asked. "Magic in use... why a Shadow Knight?"  
"Testing something here and indeed, some of the runes here are related to Shadow Knights from what little I understand of the Shadow Lord's ability to convert the fallen into his legions, but this is different, by subbing a few of the runes for some new ones that SHOULD stand for a more light-aligned ability, I may be able to bring forth a soul and convert them into a light variant of the Shadow Knights, though if they were still in one piece or not, I cannot ensure fully." Phanto said as he stood up and stepped back as he breathed, raising his hands up as the magic circle grafted started to glow in tone. "Stay back, I need complete focus." Melody, Yuu, and Furin nodded after a moment and stepped out of the radius as he started to cast his spell. "Call from beyond and heed my hails..." The circle started to rise to formed a dome. "I call to the soul of the Golden Heart, heed my words and form before us..." The circle started to spiral before picking up speed, its markings shining here and there as he finished up, the bright light hiding what was being made inside. "You who shall come to us, be released from your mortal coils of death..."  
The resulting explosion shook the base greatly as Phanto was blasted back and was caught by Furin as the dome erupted in a burst of energy before all went silent and into shadows. None wanted to speak or say anything before the candles reignited to Nolrag's touch and the skull came back down as Phanto groaned in pain, his left arm pierced with a gash that Melody went quick to work with as the Nether demon spoke. "I think this failed, youth."  
"No... it didn't, in fact, it was too powered." He pointed over to the circle spot, all present turning to see a young man laying on the ground and cradled in his arms was a infant, its hair that of a teal-blue and brown, as the right arm dropped back down. "Somehow, I had both brought forth Jeffory and created a new soul in the process, but it was flawed so the spell lashed out to complete itself, explaining the explosion and died out once it had found the right sequence to use."  
"Teal-blue..." Melody whispered as she completed the healing and gauged them both from the distance, looking at Phanto for permission. "If I may, sir?"

"Granted, Furin, help me out." Lifted up onto his feet, Phanto walked with Furin behind him and Melody to the side as they walked beside the man and lifted him up, Melody taking the babe into her arms as Jeffory fidgeted a bit as the check-up was made, both males holding him in place. "You have a verdict, healer?"  
"Barely out of the infant state, looks to be female, and very healthy, but I would recommend that we don't split the two, this could be dangerous to both and their health." Melody spoke as she nestled the child as Jeffory was lifted more.  
"Let's go back into the base and set him up in one of the nicer cells, that will help in the long run." All nodded as they ferried the two to a cell close to Phanto's chamber, Nolrag hanging back as he looked at the runes and marked them down to their dying embers.  
"Nice try, but this is not your realm, stay put where everyone will know your sin." The demon headed out as the marks faded completely and a lingering echo faded with...

Jeffory sprung up, panting before looking around and rubbing his skull. "Just a dream, Zane didn't just..."  
"Kill you?" The green eyes peered over to the right, finding himself in a cell, and faced with a cloaked individual, the hood hiding his eyes, but Jeffory could sense some dark energy from him. "Trust me, it was no dream, in fact, it happened long, LONG ago, fifteen years to be exact." A book closed and Jeffory recognized it at once as the being continued, the touch light showing that he was still there with a shadow inside the cell. "Yes, I found a book of the high priest and it has been... insightful, but that can wait, now can it?"  
"Who are you?" The figure bowed a bit as Jeffory stood up from his bed, only wearing a shirt and slacks as the stone touched his feet.  
"My real name is only known to me, but you may call me Phanto or Phantom, if you prefer."

Jeffory gripped the metal bars as he wanted to shout. "Where is this, how am I alive if I was killed by Zane Ro'meave!?" His teeth clenched hard as he continued. "Where is that spineless monster now!?" But all Jeffory got was a raised finger to the lips and a gesture, he turned to find a baby in the same cell as him as Phanto spoke.  
"You have many questions and many thoughts running through your mind, but I am willing to answer three for now, if you promise to hear me out and accept what is happening here, are we clear?" Jeffory was silent as he looked over the child, his hair only evident on the right side while the rest was teal-blue, the same as her's...  
"How am I alive... Phanto?"  
"You are the first to be brought back through a modified spell of the Shadow Knights, a 'Holy Knight' and the last as I wish not to do this again as the feedback of it was too strong and yielded more than expected." Phanto's answer cut Jeffory deeply as he stumbled onto the bed in shock.  
"Is she... mine or... hers?"

"An answer to that is both, she has your blood in her body, but the feedback from the spell lashed out and sought out someone of like position or relation to you, the answer is right in front of you." Jeffory turned back to her, his mouth closing as he asked the last question, firm on ask this as he was sure that something did happen and he could inquire about her later.  
"Is my... firstborn okay?" Phanto wore a slight frown on his face and that was enough as he turned. "I see..."  
"She is searching for your killer, but she will never find him." Jeffory glanced up as Phanto continued. "Whatever happened during the Magi War, Zane has also disappeared from these fifteen years, no one knows what has happened to him, so I am sorry for letting you feel... hurt."  
"In truth, I am fine, estatic from what you told me, but... another child of my blood and has the Firefist as a mother... I am unclear of what I need to do, no hatred, no spite... not even pain." Jeffory flexed a hand as he continued. "Am I... still alive?"  
"That is a question that all must ask, but first..." Phanto reached down and unlocked the door as Jeffory stood up. "You need training again, your body has stiffed in the short time you have been here and I will see you fit for combat again for war is surely on the horizon." Jeffory looked between the crib and Phanto and the being nodded. "She will be fine, I will have some of my staff tend to her, but you must always be there to give her a bright hope and future when you come to this cell again." Jeffory nodded as Phanto waved for some of the staff to tend to the infant while he brought Jeffory above to discuss and train...

"So... fifteen years?" Phanto parried another strike from Jeffory, the former Golden Heart wielding his trademark glaive and a battle axe to Phanto's rapier set.  
"Indeed, Scalewind had forfeited all hostile actions to Phoenix Drop for the sake of Nicole, but little is known as to what happened to the Lord of Phoenix Drop, Aphmau, and it has descended into silence until her reappearance in the village and doing a fine work of making it stand out again." The battle axe was angled from below, but the foil was swift, catching the underneath and tossing the axe to the side, lodging it into a training dummy as the foil was soon knocking out of his hand and into a shield, both leaping back as Phanto extended a hand, glowing red, as the tome came forth. "More will need to be found, but you are my duty and I will aid you as I can." Jeffory entered a trance, his eyes glowing silver as he followed the gesture and a tome was created in front of him, his left hand glowing a brighter white than the snow. "...It seems we have a conjurer battle before us."  
"Armura luminii, scutul meu." Jeffory's circle brought forth a heavily armored suit with a jounting lance and kite shield to boot, its shadowed visor a glow with a single white orb for an eye as Phanto countered.  
"Armatura dell'oscurità, essere il mio scudo." He brought forth a similar suit, but armed with a two-handed halberd as its eye was bright-red as he continued with a smile. "First to close their tome loses."  
Jeffory did not response as he rushed forth to strike, but Phanto blocked it with a directing of force, the two armors clashing as well as the shield blocked the halberd and tried a thrust, only to have the lance knocked back with the shaft of the weapon. Neither gave room for defeat Phanto parried and struck to Jeffory's moves as their conjured avatars tried to gain an upper hand on the other until Jeffory overextended and Phanto, using his elbow, slammed down on Jeffory's back, the same happening to the armors as the tome closed with Phanto the victor, closing his own as he pocketed it and offered a hand. "You feeling better now?"

"Whoa... what happened?" The tome disappeared as Phanto breathed and helped Jeffory to his feet as he took the hand.  
"You entered a self-trance and employed something that is new to you, something like this..." Phanto took a moment to pull out a tome of the same caliber as Jeffory's conjured tome. "It is called a conjurer tome, it enables those who have conjurer abilities to manifest avatars to fight on their behalf, they are connected to spirit, magick, and will so what they feel is connected to the conjurer and channeled through the conjurer." Jeffory gently took the book in hand with a look of awe as Phanto continued. "Normally, I would try to keep you in physical combat, but given how you were able to summon one of these upon will, I believe it now best to train you on this too." What surprised him was that Jeffory returned the tome and spoke as he walked over to the axe and removed it.  
"I don't know... Phanto, I want to learn and grow stronger for when I will meet a foe in combat, but..." He shook his head in the frigid cold and looked up to the snowing sky, his eyes green once more. "I must toughen myself in physical battle and not rely on magical warfare to win right now." Phanto gave him a knowing nod as he returned the tome and removed his cloak altogether, retrieving his foil as well as he set the cloak beside the shield.  
"A wise option for now, I teach what I can and learn what I am intended and meant to learn, so come, Jeffory of the Noble Heart, show me more of your battle prowess." Jeffory allowed a smile as he readied himself with a spin and dashed to meet Phanto on the field, both Phanto's darkened eye and Jeffory's right eye glowed in unison as they clashed once more, Jeffory even learning to call forth his stronger 'Holy Knight' form to combat Phanto as he utilized his 'Blaze Knight' power...


	9. Chapter 9

Phanto felt it and he was sure, even Jeffory, who now went by the name of Samuel, and Melody felt it as he sprung up and Samuel was the first to react as he shouted to Phanto's awakening. "Sir, did you feel that!?"  
"It is no issue of not feeling it, I know where too!" He sprung toward the wardrobe and commanded. "Get geared up, we have a small window of ensured measure right now!" Both nodded with eagerness as the jerkins and pants were fastened on, followed by gloves and boots as Nolrag shouted as well from in the mind.  
 _'We are not going to make it in time, Phanto!'_  
"Don't doubt me here, we have time!" The cloak was slung on with a cap underneath and he dashed out the door and down to the stables at the base of the mountain where Samuel and Melody were readied as well as he leapt onto a red horse, gripping the reigns tight as he shouted. "Follow me, you two, and keep up, we have no time for pleasantries!" They mounted up and rode out toward the source of the intense magic being cracked, the direction of Phoenix Drop...

Phanto quickly leapt off as he looked across the forest to a white portal on the outskirts of Phoenix Drop and bared witness to a rugged man walking up to it and pulling something out, clearly an orb that allowed him entrance with a star-like object as well and without delay, he disappeared into the portal, coming right back with a blonde-haired man and Zane Ro'meave as the portal crumbled to the ground, charging for Zane as he dropped the sword with Zane doing a monologue. "Come to get revenge?" Samuel wanted to charge in, but Phanto held him back as the orb started to glow to Zane's dismay. "Where did you... you fool, you'll kill us both!" He then screamed as what followed was a massive explosion that tore through the foliage like paper and ripped a crater in the forest, the three observers watching in shock as Aphmau soon came and emitted a loud scream of pain before collapsing.  
Melody was speechless as Phanto removed his hood and put his cap against his chest. "Sir...?"  
"...Pay the respects, we just... witnessed a man surrender everything to take his foe across the realms, a noble act that has a dire consquence..." Melody and Samuel followed with their own things as they remained silent to the shouting and the trauma of the village before Phanto returned his cap and spoke. "It is too soon, but we must know the man before we further give respect."  
"...Yes, sir..." The trio walked out of their cover and into the crater with uneasy steps, Zane's sword plucked up by Samuel and the violet sword lifted before being smoothed over as Phanto breathed out a name.  
"...Oh, poor lord of Ravenclaw, you have suffered too long for this, Aaron..." Setting the blade back down, he turned and they followed, to camp out in the trees for a time as word was sent back to the base, the truth of the relics were real and they have seen the bearer of Irene's cry out in loss...

Resting in a tree, Phanto watched over the village from a reasonable distance, away from the gate as he mused, Zane's blade in his hand as Samuel soon tapped on the tree and he looked down as the Noble Heart addressed the matter. "Sir... are you alright?"  
"In a way, no, I am not." Phanto returned to peering as Samuel scaled up and sat in a adjacent branch, the weight of him not even cracking the wood somehow as his ally continued. "Though I am meant to be cold to both allies and strangers, my emotions counter this as I feel the pain, I feel the hurt that emits from this place, and the loss of all of it... Aaron left a mark on this village and its members, a grave one to bare now, I fear." Samuel nodded as he peered over as well, guards patrolling the walls while Melody continued to sleep, the stress of the event put her to slumber for a time.  
"You know... we could try to... bring him back, right?" Phanto shook his head as he glanced at the blade, its dark metal taking in the heat of the sun.  
"There is something about this Aaron that may not be wise, his aura is not evil, but he has some form of attunement that makes me think that any attempt to bring him back will result in something ELSE coming through." The youth lowered the sword and continued to watch. "Also, there is the matter with the blonde warrior..."  
"I recognize him well..." Samuel spoke as he crossed his arms in thought. "That must be Garroth Ro'Meave, Zane's older brother who had disappeared for some time from O'khasis and none knew where he was, except Zane, it seems." Thought Samuel wanted to dismiss the notion of Zane, he couldn't let it go from his mind. "He also appears to be infused with something that emerged from Zane upon his 'death', some sort of relic..."

"Two relics... in the same place..." Phanto mused a bit more as he handed the sword to Samuel who sheathed it with earnest joy. "...The Ro'Meave family is not JUST an idle one, their bloodline must reside in one of the Divine Warrior lines, perhaps that of the Defender, Esmund, but if that still be the case, then how does this 'Aphmau' fit into all this...?" He waved a hand about in puzzlement before he stopped short and looked at a blonde-haired woman who was chatting with a young scholar type in the village, he leaping down as he donned his cloak and the eyepatch again to the idea of a crazy thought. "I will not be long, I just need to clear my mind some, wait here."  
Samuel nodded as he remained in the tree as Phanto moved on, walking past the crater and giving a glance at it to give the impression of curiosity as he pressed on through, the guards walking toward him as a blue-haired man called to him. "Hail, traveler, what brings you to Phoenix Drop?"  
"Merely to visit, though is it too much for entry?"  
"No, you may enter, but be on your best behavior!" The gate opened and Phanto walked on in as some of the guards kept an eye on him as he walked through the number of stalls and studied their goods before 'accidently' bumping into the woman and giving an apology.  
"I am sorry, I was too in by the village that I didn't see you, miss...?"  
"Emmalyn, sir, and it is okay, just need to pick up my notes." Phanto moved to help her as best as he could as he gave the notes on hand to her with her sigh. "My, I didn't realize that you were into the Lady Irene too!" Phanto shook his head as Emm's expression dropped a bit.

"Far from that, Miss..." He paused and spotted the ring and corrected himself. "...Mrs. Emmalyn, I had a vague interest in the Lady Irene, but I have found my faith in her has... descended a bit, unfortunately." She nodded as her husband whispered a bit to her and he headed home as she continued.  
"Well, look no further, the Lady Irene IS here, though this is a terrible time to be asking or even approaching her... she just lost someone dear to her heart." He didn't need a scholar to tell him more, it was Aphmau, but why would she be called the Lady Irene unless...?  
"Come again...?" Phanto rubbed his skull in confusion as he inquired. "Are you saying that the Lady Irene... is alive in this village?"  
"Oh, yes, she is most certainly alive in this village, though time in the Irene dimension did have some effect on all of us that went in, a year passes here for a minute there." All Phanto could think of that was 'OH MY IRENE, WHAT!' as Emm continued. "Plus, though she denies it, Miss Aphmau has the Irene relic, making her Irene HERSELF!" Phanto had to raised a hand over Emm's mouth which stopped her short as he rubbed his temples carefully and lowering it again.  
"I am not judging your ideals OR your studies, but the Irene dimension... it was truly a thing during the Magi War, for Zane Ro'Meave?" This threw a wrench in as Emm paused and glanced up in question, wide eyes staring into his single eye.

"How do you know about the Magi War, let alone Zane?" Phanto marked himself failing as he asked a bad question, one that had no interaction with Emm's words at the moment.  
The default gesture was to rub the back of his head in apology. "I... have heard things through the grape vine, rumors here and there about a mad high priest of the Irene faith, a village that had grown into a threat to his plans and the disappearance of the village's Lord for several years, but nothing has been proven true to be exact, so all I have to say is merely heresay." Though it was a accurate lie, he could tell that Emm was NOT swayed one bit, but he got another idea that could get him out of the situation. "Say, what was with the crater outside the gates, did something big happen?"  
"Um... yes, but I'm not completely sure what, all that I do know is that we had to hold a small ceremony for one of our own, his grave is just at the top of the hill over there." She gestured to a distant hill a little ways from the large house that sat on the other hill and Phanto nodded with thanks.  
"I will pay my respects to them, if you do not mind..." Emmalyn shook her head as Phanto merely nodded and headed up the hill, thankful that his divert was successful in a way, before finding the grave, no body to be found in the grave itself, but the name was enough as he reached into his cloak and pulled out a small amulet and set it down on the stone. "I have made a number of powerful tools to block out evil spirits and powers, to enhance powers and abilities for those who need it, and I think it is best that I give you one as well, one of preservation, something that will keep you alive for as well as the gem inside is not broken, your spirit is out there and I give you this to keep it safe, no matter where you go..." Phanto stood up and headed back down to the entrance, the amulet resting there for a time before it started to flicker and fade into a burst of fire. Arriving back to the site where his allies camped out, he paused beside his horse before mounting up, Samuel and Melody doing the same as Samuel spoke to their departure.  
"Do you think that we will meet them once more?" Phanto gave a slight nod as they headed home, no reason to intervene anymore for now, they were spirits in hiding and they needed time to build up, in both mental strength and physical will...

Samuel knew that his glaive was forged and the original one was still in O'khasis, but that was far from his mind as Phanto made the statement that bringing Arron back was impossible and he was going to find out why as the door was pushed open and the scribing of the quill stopped as Phanto rested the feather down and turned his attention to the Noble Heart. "Based on your posture, I am guessing this has something to do with the 'former' Arron...?"  
"Yes..." Phanto stood up and strolled over to his mirror and stared into it before laying a hand on the glass and focusing. "I don't care if it is impossible, the Lord of Phoenix Drop is a good soul and she doesn't deserve that pain."  
"Nor does the Firefist, but Zane pushed his authority for too long, but this Arron is... different." The glass started to swirl in a series of colors before turning dark and ominous as Phanto stepped back as he continued. "But, now we discover the value of Arron, the same feeling that would have stopped us from bring him back." The scene transitioned to a realm of shadow and flame, causing both to narrow their eyes as the realm was starting to get clouded over the location where Arron was currently at, the pendant around his neck the only thing marking him as it stick to him like glue, before the scene returned to the mirror and Phanto listened as Samuel spoke. "That was the Nether, and his body... he was not wearing such an armor beforehand."  
"That confirms my suspicion about it, in his sacrifice, he delivered himself straight into the hands of the Nether."

Samuel asked as he folded his arms in question. "How does that make sense, I thought the dead were only changed into Shadow Knights when they are infused with the power of the Nether or a perished guard, Arron is a Lord so why is he in the Nether?" That was true, the only Shadow Knights that stand out are guards that work to accomplish the goals of their Shadow Lord, their ruler, their power and immortal live only given by killing that which was believed to be their role in life, now a goal to remove from their 'stain' of undeath.  
"Why indeed..." Phanto said as he returned to his seat in thought before he thought of something. "This could be a hollow cycle..."  
"Pardon, sir, a... cycle?" Samuel was glanced at and the leader leaned forward as he explained his theory, hands in front of his jaw as he started.  
"Zane wanted power and he was willing to kill for it, yet he was the closest to the relic of Irene and it went for the Lord of Phoenix Drop, something about her made it or wanted her to accept it and, considering that his own relic passed to his older brother, the one closest and of the same family, there may be a connection to these events... and that of the Divine Warriors." Samuel sprung to his feet in surprise as Phanto hummed to himself. "Time is the only indication of the theory being real or false, but until then, we wait, we train, and we learn, we will find our service given to her or not in time." The Noble Heart pondered for a moment before nodding as Phanto gave one final piece of advice. "Oh... and Jeffory?"  
He turned as he asked. "Yes, sir?"

"Take a moment for yourself, greet the Firefist in disguise and don't reveal yourself, help her through her trials, is that understood?" The glow in his eyes bloomed up as he saluted and closed the door shut, Phanto shaking his head as Nolrag came alive again and watched, the parchment written as Phanto made a record, the following words to be seen and read.  
 _'In light of Phoenix Drop's rise to strength again, I, Aetherian Huilan, devote my skills and understanding to those under my service and I will support them to the best of my abilities, but there will be times where I start to doubt, where I lose my hope, when that time comes, let my words be the inspiration to guide me back, we walk in the shadows, but we serve in the light.'_ He dotted the parchment before pulling out another and repeating, making several while keeping one for himself, a self-belief is always good for the soul...


	10. Chapter 10

He still thought about it, the day when the world now knew that it was going to change.  
Soon after they left, Phoenix Drop was visited by Tu'la members, once of the Jury of Nine, now seeking out the power and right of Tu'lan reign, but their initial plan was thwarted as they lost Ivy, one of the Generals, in O'khasis when witnesses found her dead body, but missing her head and some say that she was empowered by a relic, but which one was out of the question.  
In fact, before Phanto could look into it, he was approached by a familiar... friend...

* * *

 _"Find out what conspired in O'khasis, there must be more to the story than 'general without a head'!" Phanto shouted to the two soldiers that came with the information, but before they could, they fell over unconscious as Phanto rushed over and examined them to find that they were put to sleep and he stated the fact. "Witchcraft, who in the..."  
"Are you not glad to see me?" He stepped on back as a spectral image appeared before him as he sighed, returning to his seat as he commented.  
"Hyria... what a surprise..."  
"What ever happened to the demon youth that came to me, pleading for help for his 'grief'?" Phanto relaxed as he stared at the ghostly image, an old crane that has seen the years and only imparts wisdom on those who truly deserve it. She gave a slight smile as she continued. "A better listener than my daughter, but no less important in life."  
"...Why are you here, Hyria, we had discussed this before and I will say again, we are two sides and I may not be suited to follow in your steps, I can't be your student forever..."_

 _"Ah... that is true, but for now, leave Pheonix Drop alone for a time." He straightened up as Hyria continued. "You have made yourself known as a ghost, a spirit among the danger and the fallen and, though you have punished yourself in a way, I cannot permit you to continue for now, understand that time must be given."  
Phanto's hand gripped tight as he stared at his former mentor, his eye burning hot, until he released and sighed. "...Her guard was there, wasn't he... Garroth...?" With a nod, Phanto relaxed as he continued. "I wanted to know, if it was just coincidence or fate and, so far, fate seems to find its way to her and is often of a good nature, how long will it last..." He looked at the image and cleared his throat. "So... your connection to this... Irene?"  
"I once was her friend, but now, with her new life, I leave her with another to watch her grow, please leave everything in our hands, we will always depend on those within the shadows to help us... when the time comes..." With a wave of her staff, the image disappeared and the guards stirred as Phanto looked at them before scolding them.  
"Sleep in your bunks, not the floor, you are dismissed for now." The guards salute and headed off, confused of what had happened as Phanto turned in his seat and listened, the winds howling across the mountain lair and he was glad to have made measures to keep everyone alive..._

* * *

He leaned back as Nolrag manifested himself as the skull again, inquiring. "You still thinking about Hyria's words?"  
"Indeed, she wanted us to stay put, leave the realm of Phoenix Drop alone and I see the value in that, the village and its former Lord needs to stand on their own two feet, its allies may be long gone, but they will remake such when the time does come again." He stood up and walked out from behind his deck as the skull followed him out and rested on his shoulder again. "Well, best time to see what everyone is up to." He headed down into the inner passages as others patrol and conversed before he found that most of them had taken to sparring in the mountain, Samuel and Furin brawling against each other now as he arrived with Melody bowing to him and Yuu rushing over to give him a hug, the others greeting him with waves, cheers, bows, and salutes as he asked. "Sorry, what has transpired in the time I was gone?"  
Melody gave a little giggle as she spoke. "Well, Furin had the crazy idea to do a fighting tourney and Samuel had the CRAZIER idea to co-host in it, our wooden practice weapons used in great effect as they divided the sections up in physical, magical, and technique and who ranked the most was the champion of that section." Phanto thought about it and smiled a tad as the two finished up and started a new round of the tourney...

* * *

After a few measures of spellcasting, Phanto entered once more to Furin and Samuel as both greeted him with smiles "Boss, you're here!"  
"Glad to be here, I managed to scrape past in the magic column, now what do we have in earnest trust?" Samuel gave a small chuckle as he explained.  
"We are the highest masters of our craft, you have only say the word and we will step down." Phanto shook no as Samuel nodded as before continuing. "We have displayed great levels of strength, expert mastery of skill, and impressive displays of magic, but some have called out to see the ability of conjuring, this new skill a interesting thing to witness, so what shall we do." Phanto hummed to himself before he look between the two before smiling.  
"We will have a battle through conjuring, you two will fight me so I will see if you both are able to work together to defeat me, is that clear?" After a moment of looking at each other, Samuel and Furin nodded and accepted as the youth walked out and to his place as the first host spoke, Furin with his headstrong focus.

"Ladies and Gents, do we have a show for you, it is our fearless commander versus..."  
"The two hosts of this little contest, Furin and myself in a battle of conjuration." Samuel said as both jumped down as the tomes were drawn forth. "The rules are simple, first team to fall three times is declared the defeated, the winner is that who takes that victory in, now let's begin!" The round of cheer filled the arena as Phanto called forth a new summon that could work.  
"Forgiato nel fuoco di fuoco, essere la pietra sempre" From the circle that came forth, lava seemed to gush out before it stood up, its fluid form hardening into stone as it peered at the two with glowing red eyes, Phanto had called forth a titan of a golem as both Furin and Samuel looked at each other before calling forth their own powers.  
"Prodiit custos lignum/Vino, armura cerurilor!" Their magic circles came forth and the armor of light and the ent came forward to do battle with the titan as Phanto smiled, his eyes being restricted by Nolrag as the magic was trying to call out to the Nether as both charged, the reflexes saving them from the mighty fist that crashed into the ground, shaking the whole arena and they went to work, the fury of the lance piercing the arm as the oaken limbs pulled the arm, trying to keep it in place as the knight rushed up to attack the face, its skin too tough for the lance to dig in.  
The golem was not defeated yet as its sluggish movement also gave rise to other abilities, its eyes glowing before firing a beam of fire at the knight, the shield the only thing saving it from the scorching power and, though the ent kept the arm still, it was not enough as the golem pulled, break the arm before willing the fragments onto its body again and swung.

The battle was won, however, as the knight used the time to dahs and strike the fist, the ent countering the swing with resilient power that the golem started to crumble apart, the members in shock at what had occurred before the head rose up and powered up its eyes, but Phanto only smiled as he spoke. "Return, mighty golem, you have done enough for today." The tome closed and the stone entered the circle before it sealed closed, the crowd in awe at what had happened before Phanto walked over to the champions, their powers pressed hard as their free hands were changed for a brief moment of wood and light. "I would say that you gave a minor fight, but the win belongs to you both, I selected a being whose heavy frame was its downfall, you two chose powerful beings of speed and will to counter this and I pressed you both over the limit a minor amount." Phanto extended a hand to Samuel. "This win is yours for a time."  
"Thank you, sir, I will take it to heart." Samuel shook before Furin shook as well before they cheered with the crowd, the leader was defeated for a bit as Melody and Yuu strode over and smiled.  
"So... you are just letting them have their win?"  
"I tested the golem on them, a dangerous idea, but they came out with a victory, despite any resident power that it still had for battle, I think it more wiser to let them have their fun, I will be handing them duties of training in combat and technique soon enough." Phanto just smiled as Melody gave a bow and headed back with a chuckle of her own before he turned his attention to Yuu. "You have been quiet, Yuu, everything alright?"  
"Eye... still hurting?" The leader drew back before lifting the patch and feeling the power glowing from it, it was hurting, but nothing too serious, though it was worrisome that it was hot without his control. "Nether... has grip... on eye..."

"...I am afraid so, but don't worry about it, whatever evil is trying to consume it, I will be ready to face it." Yuu smiled before kissing his cheek and headed off after Melody, Phanto nodding as he headed back as well as Nolrag spoke, the skull eye sockets glowing with energy as Phanto asked. "Something was trying to invade my mind, Nolrag, and it was hard-pressed to overcome you."  
"Arrogance to the end, kid, it was a idle probe trying to insert itself, but I recognize its design, the Shadow Lord himself sent it to control you."  
"Just my luck..." Phanto rested by his door and slid down the wall as he removed the hood and Nolrag manifested as they shared in conversation. "This web weaves itself further and further before my very eyes and it still points to the Divine Warriors, what madness to behold." Phanto chuckled a bit as Nolrag rested as well, its ethereal form that of a featureless man with a vampire skull.  
"it could be your interactions with the Nether's power, based on myself and your tomes, but it seemed too unlikely that it was for idle searching, the Shadow Lord must see you as a valued vessel of a slave, someone that could turn the tide of combat to you and anyone you serve or lead, corruption will always follow in the wake of power, but I know you more than before, you are honorable and value life more than death, that is who you are." Phanto nodded as they rested for a time, the sound of training and combat evident before the running steps came from down the way and Nolrag hid as a messenger soon arrived and the youth spoke.  
"What is the urgent nature?"

"Milord, we have an invader on the base, someone with teal-blue hair!" Phanto leapt to his feet and dashed to the entrance as he called out.  
"Rally everyone for combat, we must stop her short!" The message was clear as the man saluted and headed off as Phanto dashed his way, intent on stopping the only one that could have such hair...  
...The Fire Fist, Katelyn...

* * *

It was some form of calling, a feeling she had felt since her Jury powers were taken away, Katelyn was going to find out why she felt drawn to this place while Aphmau rested over the great revelation that she now possessed.  
She dashed up the mountain with such speed and grace that she seemed like a wisp among the snow, but she stopped short as she heard the crunching of snow under another's boot as the cloud cleared some and there stood a cloaked figure that looked at her with a sole blue eye. "I have heard much, but... for one of the Jury to come here... what beckons such being to a place like this?" Katelyn posed for combat at the mere wording of the 'Jury'.  
"I am not part of that Jury any more, I am not here for your idle talk, stranger, now step aside or I will rip you apart!"  
"So hasty..." The figure shook its head before looking at her again. "For that, I will need you to depart, this is no place for a warrior of the light, but if you do not..." He reached inside the cloak and pulled out a hefty crystal-white book, its contents like air in his hands. "...Then I, the Phantom Aether, will force you out..." His free hand glowed teal-blue as Katelyn readied herself, none would stop her from finding out what called her here in the first place...


	11. Chapter 11

At first, Katelyn was sure that she could best this fool quick as he was using a book to cast some form of magic, but he spoke some strange words and, before she could hit her target, it was blocked and she thrown back as she rolled in the snow before back flipping onto her feet that she saw what had just happened, a soldier of ice had planted itself between her and him, the problem was WHERE, the soldier just suddenly appeared out of nowhere and now was on guard with a light set of a military pick and buckler, its armor enabling a full range of movement, but she would not be turned as her claws burned hot and she charged, her blood boiling to find out the feeling and fight this soldier that stood before her...

* * *

Aether held strong, despite the onslaught that was pounding his avatar, his first try at the ice tome test and it was holding together, he holding it as he felt some aggression that it was unreal, but he knew.  
Yes, she was just here for something else, she wasn't trying to pick a fight, she was called here and he closed his eyes while still empowering the soldier and searched through the base. 'It is impossible, but what could be..." He searched the higher levels, but nothing, so it was a descent into the cells and he found his answer, unlikely as it could have been.  
The infant that came with Samuel was emitting a cry, but it was laced with magic, perhaps from her creation through magic, and it was creating a searching emotion within the Fire Fist, the same that was weak, but every time she drew close, the link grew a bit stronger and died just the same with distance, she was connected and that was a odd answer to the whole mess.  
'Still, she is not welcome here, If I am not to intrude on Phoenix Drop, she can not nor can her charge enter my home and location.' But the fight kept going, every scratch that she suffered was healed from the link somehow and his magic was healing the construct, his arms starting to freeze in the cold and from the extended power as they started to shift to a light blue, but nothing like the changes that Samuel and Furin had suffered, his mind piecing it as he could. 'Now I see, I thought it was through over extension of the powers when it is actually adapting to the power that our bodies are changing.' The icy-cold flesh remained for a short period before fading back to his normal color and the reason that he hadn't been experiencing any charring of the flesh through his Netherian tome was because he already had an part that was scarred by the shadowed power.  
He would have to take a sizable amount of time to properly see the effects of the tomes in the long-term, but first, the Fire Fist must be evicted out. "Give up and head home, Fire Fist, this is my domain and I will not permit any to invade my domain lightly."

"I will not be turned away now, something here is calling and I will find out what it is!" Her strike hit a weak point in the soldier, causing it to crumble into pieces, but those pieces were quickly reused as Aether focused another into form.  
"Tegen de kus van de winter, bevries deze gelovige!" The fragments molded together to a bountiful woman, enveloped in snow and ice as it was a ice wraith, a creature from myth that could draw any into a frozen abyss. It was not an easy creation as some believe that the wraith would also control its host or master, but Aether was not turned as the wraith slashed out with ice claws to match Katelyn's own strength which was overwhelming that Aether had to focus on keeping the conjuring ahead of her, but still keep her at a distance, the wraith slashing across the cheek and forcing Katelyn back as it was rearing for more when the youth spoke.  
"You have done enough, I will take over." Though the battle was far from won, Aether had to explain things as he stopped the summon and closed the tome, his cloak protecting him in the cold as he walked over to her and looked at her, the child's crying stopping short as she was being tended beneath the stone, but that was far from it. "We are of equal ties, Fire Fist Katelyn, but this is not your place nor is it mine to be of Phoenix Drop, I am a man of knowledge and wisdom, not of power and hunger, so I only ask you to return, you will find nothing here." Aether turned and headed back inside as Katelyn stood up, a fire in her eyes as she shouted.  
"By WHOSE authority do YOU think you follow?!"  
Aether stopped short of the passage and looked down for a brief moment before he turned to the former Jury. "It is my own will, but this command does not come from me, it comes from a former teacher I once had, a witch within a forest where direction is misleading unless you possess a guide." Katelyn stopped short as Aether continued. "She projected a phantom image and told me to leave Phoenix Drop alone, she knew that I was in search for answers and that I needed time to properly process the knowledge I now possess..." He stared at the Fire Fist whose glare nearly seared the ice to water. "As it stands, we are of two sides of a coin, I am darkness while your friends and you are of light, we cannot fight like this for it is within balance that we maintain order, but we also must not conflict, for if we let minor vices consume us, we are to never develop into the people we seek to become, understand this, Fire Fist, that I wish to know, but I cannot ask such a task from one who protects a valued member of life." Katelyn readied her claws for battle once more as both stared in the frigid bite before she rested her hands and sighed, pointing a single finger at Aether as if to judge him.

"I don't care about what you have to say, you mage, but... you are correct that I am to protect someone, this short trip could just increase the amount of stress upon the village and her, so... if I see you step ONE foot into Phoenix Drop without so much of an answer, I WILL cut you down myself." Aether simply bowed and Katelyn seemed to scuff before she headed down the mountain, wrapping her coat about her as Aether turned and entered, the door closing behind him as he headed toward the cells and to a small gathering where Samuel was tending to the infant himself and Aether stood before the Holy Knight as they shared a short glance before the leader spoke.  
"Your newfound daughter was giving unaware aid to her mother, magic couldn't be this involved beforehand."  
"I apologize, sir, she was greatly upset and I didn't know what was happening, I was uninformed that the Fire Fist would come here."  
"Magic itself seems to be in play here, Knight." Aether waved for a private talk and the members headed off as the two converse to an infant sleeping in her father's arms. "Whether it is better or worse, I can not say, you may need to take to rest outside the mountain, if the Fire Fist were to come again, I will not be able to halt her at all." Aether rested a hand on Samuel's shoulder as he spoke in remorse like he was regretting this action. "Please understand that you are my duty and that I wished to help you as best as I can, but... fear itself weaves into my soul and I worry for those here, take to Brightport, it will serve a wise place to start with a normal life if you can." Samuel thought about it as the leader's hand left the shoulder and he decided to give his own opinion on it.  
"I understand, sir, I will organize my belongings and headed there with my new daughter, but in return, I will still have access to the bounty board so that I can keep my skills and powers sharp." Both shook on it and Aether headed to the main hall for a short announcement, all will be gathered together to hear what he has to say as he stood over all the members to spoke...

* * *

As he stepped up to the platform and looked over all the members at attention, some in salute, some rugged, and some neutral, before he started off, the four trusted members up front to hear fully. "My friends... my comrades... It has come to my attention that I... have done something terrible for all here." The voices whispered as they conversed before he continued. "I have lead myself onto a lie, one that I had conceived to make even me believe that what I was doing is worth it, so much that I even lead some to their doom, and I want to apologize for this, for I am not your leader..." Nearly an uproar came, but he continued. "I am just a child, a kid wanting to change the world because it treated him like a fool and felt like he must carry the sins and burdens of the world on his shoulders, this has been on my mind since the arrival of our beloved Melody to this mountain." Melody glanced around in shock at this sentence. "I wish not to disband this small group of followers in the belief that I am mending my own soul, I ask that those who stay will be drilled harder than before and those who depart will still have access to this mountainous home, but I ask... leave me for a short time and in two weeks time, return or stay, it is up to all of you to decided, now... I dismiss you all from service until we meet again..." The assembly was quiet for a short time, but it was soon followed with walking, the members started to leave and give off salute, farewells, and thanks for Aether's aid as the room itself emptied out and he backed into the wall and slid down, his heart beating like crazy as Nolrag came alive and spoke as they sat in a familiar place. "It is done... my soul has been enlightened, even for a moment."  
"We will see them again, maybe more or less, they own you their loyalty and their lives for you have saved them." The demon said as they lingered in the quiet and relaxed. "You saved them when all else has turned, you gave them hope when you were down on it, you... gave them reason to live for the years to come, not the past alone."  
"And they will be honored to hear, to see what the world has to offer for a short time, allies and friends come and go, but... this is not done..." Aether breathed as the cold soon was closed out. "We have so much to learn and discover, we stand on the turning point of another era, and the coming tide that is bond to come as well..." Both stayed there for a time before Aether headed to his chambers with Nolrag staying close behind, the pair that once saw hatred and spite for one other now walking as allies and brothers to a cause, a cause that will call their efforts into the world once more...


	12. Chapter 12

The winds blew as hard as it once did as several guards started to ascend up the mountain, in search for the elusive mercenary company known as 'Death's Maw', the reason being a warrant warning against them for disrupting the peace among the villages, even the village of Phoenix Drop was somewhat fearful from the rumors themselves.  
The guards continued on through the biting weather until they reached the summit, a large base of operations nestled in the earthen stone as they proceed on before the winds started to grow again and, before their eyes, a figure emerged from the gale winds as it stepped out, cloaked in a heave coat as it looked up, its eyes glowing a blood red as the lead guard shouted. "You have terrorized these lands for too long, foul creature, we will send you back to the realm that will be your tomb!"  
"Do not make such assumptions of my life, you all will burn for this, I do NOT accept invaders on my mountain." The lead tried to slash the figure, but before any could blink, the figure warped behind and delivered a chop to the neck, the armor protecting it shattering as the lead gasped in pain and writhed on the ground as the figure turned to the others. "Anyone else wishing to join?" The guards looked amongst themselves in fear before a single glance sent them packing and the glow ceased as he turned and lifted the fool up, ripping the helm off as he commanded. "I am no fool, the Lord did not send you this way, you were ill-prepared and brought only a minor number to my doorstep, who sent you?"  
"Put the man down, Phanto..." The figure stopped as he turned as a knight of silver-white armor stood forth and drew his weapons, a silver glaive that was designed to return like a boomerang and a double-headed battle-axe of silver as well as the lead was swiftly tossed toward the knight as he spoke. "One of the fearful nobles sent these folks against you, they thought that they could get recognition for this action."  
"Do you expect me to stand down, White Knight?" A toughened, right arm extended out like an orb suddenly gripped and both watched as the arm was encased in magical fire and armor, bright orange with a hint of blood red. "You fight a ghost of the past, choose your fight CAREFULLY." The knight motioned the guard away and he did so as he booked it down the mountain as the wind blew past in anger like the elements themselves were trying to sway the two from the battle, but it was not to be as the cloak was blown off, armor covering the whole body before the raised hand fell and conjured a large broadsword in its grip before they both charged, no shouts or screams, just the clashing of weapons as the foes fought each other on the snow-capped peaks, slashes and thrusts not enough to pierce the armors before they skid some feet from each other and stood up, both glancing at the other as the guards came back and watched before both started to walk toward each other, axe and sword disappearing as they stood face to face before the knight spoke.

"Three years since the day I left and we meet on the field to battle for the longest time, no training, real battle..."  
"Battle is often asked of us, believe it or not, Samuel." The orange knight said as he circled the white one. "You came for guidance once, your daughter also had a time up here... How is she?" The orange knight stopped behind the white one before Samuel spoke turning around and facing the knight that stared at the guards who nearly dove into the snow.  
"Theresa is doing well, she wanted to come, but when I heard that someone sent people to kill you, I had her wait for me, with her caretaker, as I saved them from your retribution, a disobey of command if you will." The guards nearly leapt up to object, but quieted down as the orange knight's eye was still on them. "Some of the initial members of Death's Maw said that they were on orders to spread the rumor of your 'reign of terror' among the villages, left them pretty beat up with it."  
"That is because they wanted to influence the people, get them to add up and protect their homes, they were unguarded when Tu'la invaded O'khasis and would still be there if it weren't for the Priestess of Irene and Acolyte of the Storm." The knight chuckled with a human voice, surprising the guards watching as the orange knight walked back over to the cloak and draped it on, the armor disappearing as the arm too was unarmored, a number of runes marking the arm in three bands, between elbow and shoulder, with a finger less glove on to the "Ah, the title they gave themselves, just to invoke a form of fear into the people of Tu'la, the healing touch that is balanced with the nature's wraith and the being that conjures forth a mighty beast of feline, serpent, and bull qualities, treating it as a pet as it is able to tear through the ranks with ease." The guards were shaking as Phanto rested the arm in and spoke, turning around as a smile graced his face. "Please, do take me to this 'noble', I am interested in getting the facts straight with him... right quick."

"Follow me, but be on your best behavior." They headed on down the mountain with guards in tow as they headed into Brightport...

* * *

"T-That's...!"  
"Of course it is, what else do you think it is, you ignorant fool?" Phanto said as he rested a boot next to him and glanced from under the shadow of the hood, sitting in the council room... with all the notable members watching in panic as Samuel had brought the most dangerous individual straight into the town as the man spoke. "As much as I like to end those who have wronged me, chosen the wrong, or even determine what their lives must go, I don't take kindly to threats on my life, one of you here sent the guards to kill, unaware of what I can do." He turned back to the window and let the mouth close up in a smaller smile. "Now... tell me who it was and we can get the facts straight." The silence filled in before a young man leapt from his seat, dagger drawn as he glared down the individual as the others backed in fear as the youth started to shout.  
"This is for all those you have murdered for your agendas!  
"Irevn Hert, I should have known..." The youth charged before his arm was gripped and he was lifted to the air, screaming as Phanto continued, but directed his voice to another that came with. "Easy, Nolrag, we need him alive, not dead as a corpse proves a bloodied point."  
"Fine by me, Phanto." From the hum of the air itself, Magnolrag formed, but not as the demon skull he once was in the past, his skin and bone was real as he was projected as a actual demon, fire brimming from his jaw, the skull resting as a mask while the lower half shadowed from Phanto, a large, clawed hand gripping the arm before squeezing and the pop came before Irevn was dropped and Phanto turned to address the man.

"Now, you sent a number of guards to kill me, are you in it for personal glory, or do you see something that is coming from my being?"  
"You... You sent out threats, warnings to all the villages, the people who deliver this were bloodied and scarred up...!"  
"As is their loyalty." The members quieted as Phanto stood up, Samuel keeping watch as Phanto took a knee, Nolrag floating over the youth with a smile that could sent chills down even the greatest of wildlife. "Those members took it upon themselves to entertain the legend that is the Death's Maw, a private sect of mercenaries that only take on PAYING jobs, we make minor exceptions for the more vulnerable as not all government is equal, but are killers at heart, who murder those who DON'T pay up or hold true to their promises." Phanto shook his head as he strolled over to Samuel, Nolrag disappearing as the words continued on. "I am not blind, I have many eyes through the places I have been to, many ears to hear everything to be had, and many hands to begin and finish what has to come." Hert tried to get up, but couldn't pick up the dagger as Phanto merely smiled. "Now, I have a small date with a merchant head, and I will not waste my time on small fry any further."  
"Die, you vile...!" Before Hert could continue, having picked up the dagger with the other hand, Phanto abruptly turns to the charging foe and delivers a hard gut punch and left the member on the floor, twitching as both knight and criminal leave the members looking amongst themselves before returning to their business, doing better without Hert of them stepped out of the house and moved on to the port as Samuel allowed a smile to grace him.  
"I will have to say, sir, your skills are still of top tier than I expected, I actually wanted to kill that one for the longest time."

"That can be a secret, dear Samuel, we kill those who are truly a threat and menace, those that boast get a one-time warning before action is further taken upon them." They soon arrived to Samuel's house and were greeted by Theresa, her run straight for Samuel, and the caretaker who bowed to Phanto as the young girl smiled with pride.  
"Daddy, are you doing to beat that boss of yours soon!?"  
"Not yet, Theresa, he is still better than me by the ocean's great tides."  
"But your father puts up an excellent fight, little watcher." Phanto spoke as he rubbed her head, her once-dominate brown hair overtaken by the teal locks, the left side down her face the lasting brown hair on her, as she giggled before Samuel put her down and she ran off into the house as both men took a seat in the main foyer as Samuel started.  
"Can you feel it, the Nether's veil is growing weaker."

"I sensed it a long while ago, a year into the span, the Nether's ruler has semi-control over the body of the former Falcon Claw lord." Phanto said as he spoke some more, Nolrag forming before resting by the fire in a peaceful look, despite his great size to the fireplace and wall. "Soon, he will march out, and all of the Nether's vile legions will follow, we are not prepared for a war of that scale and that could come from anywhere, Samuel." The man sighed as he breathed and looked at Samuel, the hood falling back to reveal that the years had taken a minor toil on him, not much as both eyes were seen, but the cursed eye was more of a eye with a red pupil than a black orb as Phanto continued. "Time will tell, but I also feel the essence of her relic dimming out and his relic awakening, her's has gone into a type of slumber while his is fixing into its new host."  
Samuel leaned back in thought as Theresa started to play with her toys "I see, I would be worried of Zane returning, but he would be hard-pressed to face Phoenix Drop now, though why would he run from the Nether would be my question."  
"He wouldn't belong." Phanto said as he leaned back as well, the demon now sleeping as both debated the thoughts, the town already knowing who was in and it was likely that the merchant head would come to him. "Shadow Knights are either made to bend or lead a free life from the Shadow Lord, their power may come from the soul, but their will and heart can or could keep them from the influence for a period of time, but that is remained to be seen." Soon the door opened and in stepped in a elderly man that looked past his prime, but Phanto smiled as he stood up and shook hands with the man. "Mr. Umbranote, how have you been faring these days?"  
"Very well, friend, I apologize for not coming sooner, but when the town guard is mobilized to intercept you through, I had to walk through several barriers to get here in the first place."  
"Everything is fine, sir, come sit with us for a spell." The plump man nodded as he walked over and sat down before pulling out some straw and sticking it in his mouth, turning it about as Phanto spoke, sitting down himself again. "Now, I remember you were working on trade with Phoenix Drop and its newest home, the Phoenix Capital, how have the preparations been faring?"

"Very well, actually, we have run aboard with some errors here and there, but we are moving forth with the plans as we speak, the waters that protect the realm beyond quite strong when the storms kick straight in, lad." Umbranote noticed Nolrag and calmly removed the straw from his mouth. "Every time I see that creature, I nearly relieve myself, he is truly a force to behold, lad."  
"Yes, he is a sight, and I have gotten much better since that day." All quieted as they thought about it, the day that the Death's Maw was officially formed, the members were dismissed for a time, before they ALL returned back, pledging themselves to the cause and went through a great training that toughened them up and made them become more, but it was not without problems as the members all found out Phanto's secret and nearly deserted from the fear, but the core members brought them back, making them realize that the demon is part of him and they needed to believe in him as he believed in them. He cleared the air with a clear of the throat as he pressed on. "In any case, I would personally like to ask that you have a ship ready for my departure." This nearly caused the whole room to jump, but Umbranote was more calmer than Samuel in this matter.  
"Lad... am I to take it that you wish to head for the Phoenix Capital and move on to your plan, 'Rising Flame?' was it?"  
"Of course, Much of the Death's Maw are already out among the people, doing casual work and training themselves further, establishing a new location on a recognized isle will also expand out the Death's Maw mercenary operations, if Phoenix accepts us, then we are perfectly fine, but if not, we will make a location far from the city itself." The chubby man nodded as he pulled out some papers from his sachet and Phanto looked them over before nodding and signing them and the man looked and nodded as well.  
"It will be done, sir, and... if you see my daughter, tell her the old man still misses her." Phanto gave a salute as the man left, Samuel humming for a moment before he spoke.

"So... we are taking the next step, so soon after you just arrived?"  
"Yes, you must remain here for the time being, any number of opponents are likely to come, brigands and... otherwise." Samuel nodded as he stood up and shook the hand.  
"Good luck, sir, we will meet again, but I am sending my daughter with you, she will benefit from your training." Phanto nodded as the knight left the room before Nolrag awoke for a bit and spoke.  
"Aether, we are not ready to go to an isle where the magic itself is now in turmoil, we would lose our minds in seconds if we try anything of going near those ruins again."  
"Which is why we must go, the island itself is suitable for many settlements, some providing additional food, mining, or even setting up a place where warriors can come and train, maybe even test themselves in a arena." Aether leaned forward with a grin, his smile growing at the thought. "It is also the closest to the Irene history we have and, if we are to fight the Shadow Lord, we need to understand all we can about both the conflict and the members in it." Nolrag gave a minor sigh before he rested back down and Aether nodded off too, it has been a bit long overdo for sleep as both rested there for a spell...

* * *

I must apologize, but in the short time of doing this, I realize that I can not do it any further for now as even the series has fallen into illusion. I am not saying that I am giving up completely, but this is the last chapter on this story that I will add for a long time so consider this completed for the time being.


End file.
